Kender In The Closet
by goldnote
Summary: When kender are involved, there is no such thing as too much aspirin. For fans of Elves In The Shower and Pirates In The Pantry, the characters of Dragonlance have arrived! Rated T.FINISHED!
1. Kender Attack!

_Hello everyone! I figured that, being a Dragonlance fan (my favorite series of all time) (Margaret Wies is a goddess of fantasy!) I would post a Dragonlance fanfic sometime. But, all I could find was sad poems about Raistlin I had written a long time ago. I was trying to rhyme 'kender' with other words for a poem to my sister (who is the human equivalent of a kender, to be honest) and I figured out: Kender In The Closet_

_My friends and I have a bit of a series: I have already written Elves In The Shower, a LOTR fic, Pyraterose has posted a few chapters of Pirates In The Pantry, and we have two others coming up from fellow friends. I am the only one who reads Dragonlance in my group of friends, so I figured that Kender In The Closet would be my own project! Go and read the other two under my profile and Pyraterose's profile to get a feel for Chelsea, Alicia, Kim, and Jessica or just start in on this one right away!_

_Here we go!_

**

* * *

Chapter One: KENDER ATTACK!**

We thought it was going to be a normal weekend. Honestly, all we wanted was some sleep, some food, and some fun. We had two weeks to ourself, the four of us lounging at my house. Our parents were either out of town on business, vacation, or a wedding (as in my case), and we were allowed to all stay at my house. None of us wanted to be alone for two whole weeks and thus, bags were packed, suitcases were dropped down steps, pets were boarded or brought to my house, and my three best friends ended up as my house mates. What more could we want? It was the summer between our junior and senior years of high school, our last summer before we graduated. Marching season was well underway and all four of us were as happy as could be.

As happy as we could be until it happened. Again.

For the past few years, we had had the unfortunate luck to be visited by characters from our favorite books and movies. We didn't know what it was or what caused it or what we could do to stop it, but so far, the four of us had been visited by Jack Sparrow, Frodo, Will Turner, Legolas, Elizabeth Swann, Elrond, and a handful of others who had touched our lives. No one believed us, and so we stopped telling them, keeping our little secret to ourselves. What made us think that this summer would be different?

* * *

Jessica groaned as Alicia sat up in the bed and nearly fell out, rubbing her eyes. Taking a pillow, she hit me in the shoulder, mumbling something under her breath. Checking the alarm clock, I realized it was five in the morning. I had to get up to feed the animals in another hour and, angry at being woken up, I grabbed the pillow from Alicia and smacked her with it.

"What'd ya want?"

"I heard something."

"No you didn't," Jessica muttered, a snore coming from Kim on the opposite end of the room. "Alicia, just go back to bed, please?"

"I heard something. Chelsea, remember that-"

Instantly, I sat up. No, it couldn't be happening. Not again. We had already been through elves, hobbits, pirates, and more. We didn't need anyone else to surprise us with a visit, not when the first night of our two week vacation had gone so well.

"Chelsea, can you check with me?"

"Alicia, really, this is insane! Just go back to sleep. You probably heard one of the dogs upstairs. Brody and Ozwald are probably growling."

"No, this isn't a growl."

"Then what was it?"

"A giggle."

Jessica struggled to sit up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"A giggle?"

"Yes, a giggle," Alicia answered, grabbing her stuffed moose from her suitcase near the bed and getting out from under the covers. Her orange monkey pajamas were almost glow in the dark, the faint light of the sun coming up over the trees coming in through the window to shine dimly on Alicia's pants. As Alicia managed to trip over her own suitcase, I got up and caught her arm, rolling my eyes as I untangled myself from my own blankets on the floor. Jess and Alicia had gotten the bed, Kim had gotten the couch, I had gotten the floor, being the hostess.

"You actually brought that thing?"

"Yes. You never know-"

"-when you are going to need a stuffed moose to battle the imaginary giggle in the hallway closet?" finished Jessica, groaning at being woken up so early. "Alicia, there-"

That time, we all heard the giggle, the faint laugh of some small person in the hallway closet, the closet where we kept the spare blankets and candles and game boards. Any fog that clouded my head was gone as I jumped to my feet, Jessica's eyes growing wide with fear and surprise. Kim continued her light snoring from the corner, oblivious to the danger.

"There's something in the house!" I screeched softly, looking around for the nearest weapon. If it was a robber, or a- I shook my head. It was happening again. A robber would not come into the house just to lock himself in a closet and then giggle at how pleased he was with himself. This was something worse.

* * *

The three of us, armed with Jessica's color guard pole, my heaviest book, and Alicia's moose, walked out of my room, creeping to the closet. We were ready to call the cops, and no one wanted to open the door.

"Well, I found elves in my shower, Jess has found pirates in her pantry, and now we're at your house. Your turn to find out who it is."

Agreeing with Alicia's rationality this early in the morning, I grasped the knob the the closet and, all of us bracing ourselves for what was inside, I flung the door open. All three of us were screaming without even knowing why we were screaming, probably to scare whatever was in the closet, I think, now that I look back on it, but we were all surprised when a fourth voice was added to our screams. Opening our scrunched eyes, we all saw what had been giggling.

Tasslehoff Burrfoot sat in the bottom of the closet, his topknot swinging back and forth, his many pouches laying open on the floor around him. He stopped screaming and smiled at us.

"Hello, how do you do? I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot and I really don't know how I ended up here? Who are you? Where am I? What smells in here?"

"Um..., Um..." said Jessica, terrified, about to whack Tasslehoff with the pole until I grabbed it and held it steady. Alicia, with eyes as big as saucers, kept staring at the little creature and he kept staring back at her, a smile brighting his face. Neither of them blinked and it would have been a cute sight, had we not been so scared.

Finally, I whispered, "It's a kender!"

"Not just any kender! Tasslehoff Burrfoot at your service! I think I already told you my name, though, right? Say, thanks for letting me out of here. I wasn't tall enough to reach the handle and I was starting to get bored. That wasn't very funny of Flint to lock me in here."

"Flint is here? Who else is in my house?" I screamed, practically grabbing Tasslehoff by the shoulders and shaking him. Jess and Alicia just exchanged glances, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Raist and Caramon and Tika and Laurana. Oh, and Kitiara, although I really didn't think she would come with us. And-"

"Enough, enough. We'll find them for ourselves!" My head hurt and I wasn't about to listen to the high pitched voice of a kender rattling off a list this early in the morning.

There was a scream from the bathroom. Kimmie was awake.

_

* * *

Okay, that was the first chappie! I swear that it will pick up. I just needed to get this chapter over with so that everything is set up and that we can leap right into the fun! Sorry if this one was boring, but I can't help it at this point. I can just assure you that the next chapter is going to be great! Please, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you!_


	2. Finding Who Decided To Visit

_Hello there! Here is another chapter! I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one, but I was working some ideas over and thought that this would be the best way to go! I have a different style of writing than my friend who wrote Pirates In The Pantry and I wrote Elves In The Shower a very, VERY long time ago, so this one is going to have a different feel, hopefully. Nothing to put off any fans of the other two stories, but just enough for a different flavor! I write fanfics to experiment, and this is going to be an experiment story for me! _

_Thanks for reading this little babble and here we are with the story!_

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Finding Who Decided To Visit**

"Kimmie, don't move, we're coming!" Alicia yelled, dashing down the hallway back toward my room where we are all sleeping hardly five minutes before. Instead of finding Kim, Alicia started to yell for me. "Chelsea! There are... things in our room!"

"Don't move," I told Jessica, who only whimpered and grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to be alone with that!" she said, her voice a harsh whisper, pointing to Tasslehoff. Tasslehoff, hearing her, frowned and tilted his head.

"I know I don't look like you, but I don't think I deserve to be called a 'that.' Don't you agree that it's just rude?"

The kender looked at me expectantly and, although I was touched, I also couldn't bear the sound of my two friends yelling in fright. I undid Jessica's grasp on my arm and she followed me into the bedroom, color guard pole knocking against her knees.

I was greeted by the sight of a half elf and a red-haired woman, both drawing swords at my appearance. Alicia, who had stopped yelling, stood petrified, a look of confusion on her face. The man walked up to me and, sheathing his sword, asked, "Who might you be and what strange land have we arrived in?"

"Um, America," answered Alicia for me, the words falling from her mouth much like she herself would fall down the stairs. "My name is Alicia. Who the hell are you?" Alicia's voice was calm and smooth, considering she had just been yelling at the top of her lungs a few moments ago. The two newcomers looked at one another before the red-haired woman opened her mouth to speak. I just waved my hand, Kim's screams too much to bear. Sooner or later, she would burst into the room and startle the two warriors, obviously experienced with the sword, by the look of it. Besides, I already knew who they were.

"Jess, take them to the living room, please, and don't talk to them."

Jessica, happy to do something that didn't involve finding anyone else and thrilled she didn't have to speak to them, just nodded, dumbstruck. I smiled as politely as I could as the two followed Jess out of the room, muttering about being taken prisoner. I reassured them that they were not prisoners and that everything just needed to be explained later.

I grabbed Alicia's arm and, after a quick scan of the room, I called after Jessica: "Take the kender with you and make sure he doesn't move!" Alicia, who had gotten over the initial shock of finding strange people in the house, started to smile, enjoying the fact we had visitors. This was just like old times. Kimmie ran into the room, her hair flying out behind her, stammering. Her pale face, dotted with freckles, was inches away from mine as she leaped into Alicia, grabbing her hands and turning to me.

"In the bathroom! The bathroom! Oh, Chelsea, in the bathroom! Who are they?"

Kim seemed to be climbing to the same place Alicia had reached: the stage where the situation seems more like a dream than anything else and, when you are in that dream stage, everything is much different than real life. I still needed to find the first step to reach that happy place. I was strangely calm as the chaos erupted around me, dropping my book I had used as a weapon right on my own toe.

* * *

We made our way to the bathroom, Alicia and I apprehensive about who was there. Kim, who already knew, peaked over Alicia's shoulder, eager to see if she had just imagined the whole thing.

Inside, we found an elf with long blond hair in the shower, confused at how to get out and a plainsman couple, both of them tugging the wrong way on the wrong side of the door.

"I told you," Kim said quietly, pointing.

"Ha! Look, Chelsea, an elf in the shower! Just like old times!" Alicia burst into hysterical laughter, slapping her knee, sounding not so much happy as about to cry or wet herself.

"Jess, we've found more!" I called, hoping that the plainsman wouldn't cut me down my the time I explained to him that there were others here as well and that they were not prisoner, but needed to follow the girl with the pole to the living room. Whatever they assumed a living room was, I didn't know as the elf with the golden hair pushed the shower door open in shock, amazed she escaped.

Kim and I reached the kitchen by ourselves, Alicia following Jessica and trying to convince the strangers that they were in no harm. Kim had no weapon after I took the spatula away from her in the kitchen. I wasn't about to have anyone slice anyone else with a sword because a spatula was brandished at them by an insane Kimmie.

She heard a scuffle in the pantry closet and, whipping the door open with all the majesty she could muster, Kim saw the knight before I did. She slammed the door with all her strength and leaned against it, a sigh coming from her as she blew the hair out of her eyes. Then, as the sword went through the wood of the door, inches away from Kim's head, she screamed and ducked, the wood splintering as the sword disappeared into the cupboard once more.

"My parents are going to kill me for that," I groaned, my shoulders slumping as Kim backed away from the door cautiously, calling over her shoulder, "There is a knight in the kitchen. Someone come and get him!"

* * *

We reached the spare bedrooms, the bedrooms of my parents and my sister. My sister had left with my parents for the out of town wedding and her room was a montage of pink, flowery things. I had always felt sorry for the pet rabbit, Benjamin, that was my sister's fat, cranky pet. But, deciding that my parent's room would be the worst thing to be destroyed (beside the cupboard door), Kim and I opened the door and walked in. To the naked eye, everything seemed to be clean, the room empty. I sighed in relief and heard Kim sigh, too. Then, before our eyes, a figure appeared, dressed in dark robes.

"Greetings, beautiful ones..."

I gasped as Kim smiled. There was a dark elf in the middle of the room, leaning against the bed, a handsome face looking at us with interest in his eyes. Kim took a step forward as I took a step back and grabbed her arm.

"No, Kim, down girl. Don't mess with him."

I calmly pulled Kim out of the room, her eyes never leaving the elf, and shut the door. Great. A dark elf in my parent's room. This was becoming weirder and weirder by the moment.

"I get this one, right, Chels?"

"The what?"

"You know what I mean." Kim smiled and I groaned.

"No, Kim, the elf is not mine to give to you. Let's just find out where everyone else is first. Go and get Jess and tell her there is a dark elf in the bedroom and you are not allowed to touch him until everyone is in the living room."

"After that, can I?"

"Touch him?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

Kim, resigning herself to that fact and the fact that she needed to wash her mind out with a large bar of soap, opened the door to my sister's room. We looked upon the fasion pink setting in disgust, and it was no surprise to us when we saw two figures standing there, just waiting for us. One had his back turned toward us, the man bending over and sticking his finger a hole of the rabbit cage.

"Look, Raist, a bunny!"

The figure he addressed, in red robes, rolled his eyes and glanced over to the door, seeing us standing there, our mouths wide open. He hissed a spell and, thanks to Kimmie's quick reflexes, the door bore the brunt of the spell. We cowered on the other side, shaking with fear, but near laughter as we looked at one another, eyes wide.

"Well, the knight in the closet was just a practice, then. Good thing-"

"Let's not talk. It makes me want to vomit, I'm so nervous. Every time I open my mouth, I'm afraid-"

"Then let's not talk about it, then." I sighed. "Jess, there is a dark elf, a warrior, and a wizard in the bedrooms over here!"

"So, we have our hands full at the moment! Bring them yourselves!"

_

* * *

There is the second chapter! I know that Raist wore the black robes when Dalamar was his apprentice, but I like the red robes better on him! I can tell them apart now when I write. If I have two people in black robes, I can confuse myself pretty easily. (I'm that good!)_

_Please read and review! I love reviews! Thank!_


	3. Taking Inventory

_Hello! I decided to update this story a little bit because I was in a weird mood. A friend requested a chapter, so this is for chibiconfettiqueen... the true Kibbie. _

* * *

Taking Inventory

"So, let me get this straight," Alicia said as we all gathered in the living room, everyone finally rounded up. Jessica and Kim sat together in a chair, Kim glancing at the dark elf whenever she thought I wasn't looking, Jessica clenching her color guard pole so hard her knuckles were turning white, terrified. Alicia was lounging on the floor beside the chair and I paced the length of the living room, thinking about what to do with our new visitors. "There was an elf in the shower:"

"Lauranalanthalasa," I said, everyone in the room looking at me. "Laurana for short," I added, resuming my pacing. "Who else?"

"Two plainsmen in the bathroom," continued Alicia, ticking each one off on her fingers.

"Goldmoon and Riverwind," I said, glancing at the rest of the living room. Laurana and Goldmoon and Riverwind all sat on the couch, looking concerned.

"A half elf and a warrior woman in my bedroom," I commented, Alicia counting on her fingers still. "Tanis and Tika."

"A dark elf in the bedroom," said Kimmie dreamily, a smile floating across her face. Alicia grabbed the end of the color guard pole and cleverly whacked Kim in the head, Kim giving Alicia a dirty look and nudging her with her toe.

"Dalamar, at your service, my lady," he sweetly replied, the elf standing in a shadowed corner. Kimmie nearly swooned with delight and this time even Jessica wanted to hit her with the pole.

"Don't forget the knight in the pantry," I mentioned, gesturing over to Sturm, who tried to keep as much dignity as possible while covered in wood splinters. In a fit of fear, Jessica had given him a good whap with the pole and he had listened to Tanis when the half elf told him not to hit back. "I am sure there will be no more accidents with Sturm."

"A wizard and a warrior in the other bedroom," I said, looking to Kimmie for confirmation. There was no response from Kim, however, for she and Dalamar were exchanging looks that could rot teeth, they were so sweet and sappy. I snapped my fingers under her nose. "Earth to Kim! Right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure... whatever you say..." she replied, never looking at me. I shrugged and went back to pacing.

"They would happen to be Raistlin and Caramon, twin brothers," I said, looking at where Raistlin sat on the floor, his brother standing protectively over him.

"You witch," the mage hissed. "How have you come to know our names? How did you transport us here? We are supposed to be in a battle, girl, not sitting in a cramped room on a floor!"

"She isn't a witch," Alicia said, defending me. I smiled but was a little concerned when Jessica, who had regained use of her muscles after being petrified in fear, looked at Alicia in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? She is too a witch. She can tell when the telephone rings and-"

"Tela... pone?" asked Caramon. "What might I ask-"

"It's... too much to explain right now," I said, giving him an apologetic look. "I wouldn't like to be called a witch though, Jess."

"You are."

"Well, I'll call you a slob until you stop calling me a witch..."

Alicia rolled her eyes. Jessica and I were notorious for fighting at least a handful of times a week and she usually was the one to break it up.

"I'm going to call you both something that rhymes with witch in a second if you don't shut up," Alicia warned. I slapped my hand to my face, covering my eyes. This was a great way to behave in front of guests, half of them who were armed, all of them confused.

"Anyway," I continued, sighing, "We found the dwarf in the garage and the kender in the closet. Flint and Tasslehoff."

Tasslehoff took a bow, his long topknot flipping over to smack his nose. Flint just grunted and refused eye contact with me. Great, I thought, the title of witch has stuck. We had indeed found Flint in the garage, hearing the dwarf's battle cries as he attacked the all terrain vehicle my father kept in the garage, his pride and joy of all the motor vehicles he owned. There was a large dent in the side of it and I made a metal note to make up a story about how it came about. If I told my dad a disgruntled and confused dwarf hit it with the blunt end of his battle ax, I would probably be grounded for lipping off.

"But, Tas, you said that Kitiara was here?"

Laurana bristled at the sound of the name and Tanis blushed, looking very uncomfortable at the moment.

"I didn't know. She must not have made the trip," answered the kender, shrugging.

"How did you guys get here?" Alicia asked, frowning.

"If only we knew," grunted Caramon, becoming more and more at ease as he realized, unlike his brother and the dwarf, that he wasn't dealing with a witch and her three friends.

"It was the spoon-" began Tasslehoff until Goldmoon cut him off gently.

"Tasslehoff, I don't think that it was the Kender Spoon of-"

"But it was, it was!" continued the kender, convinced.

Alicia gave me a look and I responded by raising my eyebrows. Whatever. All that mattered was that they had arrived in my house with my three friends and I had a problem: Jessica was too scared to let go of her color guard pole and was probably going to sleep with the thing in her hand, Kimmie was madly in love with a dark elf and he seemed to be getting along with her very well already, and there were characters from the Dragonlance series sitting in the middle of my living room and I had no clue how to send them back.

Exactly how every girl wants to spend her vacation.

_

* * *

Hahah! Well, I don't own any of the things mentioned in the story (except the house) and I hope to update soon and get some more reviews! Please tell me what you think! I write for a reason and I would like to hear what people think when they read this story! Thanks so much and I'll start on the other chapter tonight!_


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

_Sorry for the delay in updating, chibbiconfettiequeen! I'll write a new chapter now! I wanted to get away from some of the drearyness that I was writing in other stories and thought this was a great chapter for that!_

_A glomp is a hug, for those of you who don't know._

_Kim has many different nicknames: Kimmie, Kibbie, ish da Kibbie (whatever that means) and a few other pet names. So, I'm not messing up when I type two b's instead of two m's. Kim is a sweet person and I am not sure if she really would launch herself at a dark elf if she ever had the chance, but, who knows?_

_Jess really has hit people with the color guard pole._

_Alicia doesn't fall down stairs on a regular basis anymore._

_I do find solace in my marching CD's. I don't own the bugle and drum group(s) mentioned, but if I did own one, they would have green uniforms, silver sashes, black pants, and all nice-looking guys... Sorry, band nerd instincts kicking in... Never mind about any of that; that's another story in and of itself!_

_Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!_

* * *

Sleeping Arrangements

"Tanis, you and the dwarf and the kender are going to sleep in the living room, along with Laurana, who gets the couch, and Tika, who gets the recliner."

Alicia threw a handful of blankets and Tanis caught them, dispersing them to the other characters who I had just told were sleeping in the living room. We had at least gotten through to Tanis that we were not witches and didn't voluntarily bring them here. Tanis had realized, partly though his own unhindered common sense, that we were not going to hurt them.

"Sturm, you will have to sleep in the kitchen. Sorry."

"And where be a bed?"

I looked at Alicia, worried. After a moment, Alicia went to the table, cleared the centerpiece, and pointed.

"Here," she said.

"But that be a table."

"Aye," she responded, more of a pirate accent than anything else. "That be a table. But, now it be your, um, bed, so get comfy."

I smiled as Sturm nodded, walking to the table and inspecting it.

"Caramon and Raistlin, you are going to sleep in my sister's room, I suppose, since that's where you ended up and you seem to like the company."

"Bunny?" asked Caramon as I tossed him a blanket.

"Yes, a bunny," I replied, nodding my head. Raistlin shot me another venomous glance before following his brother. Alicia glared and meant to go after the mage and his brother, but Jessica put out her color guard pole, blocking her path, shaking her head.

"Alicia," she hissed. "Do you know what they can do to you? The big one can slice you in half while the other one-"

"Both of you, quiet," I said, sick of it. Alicia had to know that stalking off after an cranky wizard and his behemoth brother was just not a good idea and Jessica had to know that her color guard pole was going to be stolen sooner or later, either by one of 'us,' as we had all taken to calling ourselves, or one of 'them.'

"Goldmoon and Riverwind, you two get the sleeper sofa downstairs. Here are some blankets. You'll find the pillows downstairs already."

The plainsman glared as the plainswoman smiled and took the blankets from me, muttering what I guessed was a thank you. It was in her native tongue and Alicia's eyes grew wide. Great, I thought. If Kimmie were here, she and Alicia would go and beg all the characters to teach them each language and, knowing Kim, she would become proficient in every single language before I could even- Wait, where was Kim?

"Hey, Jess, seen Kim anywhere?" I asked, looking around the room as if I expected her to jump out of a corner and glomp me.

"Um, no... But where is that guy with the long hair and the robes. I want to find out where he is," Jessica said, lowering the color guard pole, the look in her eyes that we had seen all too often when it came to boys.

"Oh, boy..." I muttered. "Um, who do we have left? Just that elf? Alicia, can you check downstairs? Jess, go and search anywhere else. I'm going to check my parent's room to see if we have anymore blankets. I've already given them mine."

I walked down the hallway, hearing whispered voices coming from my sister's room, no doubt Raist planning to take control of the situation and-

My thoughts were cut short as I opened the door. I found Kimmie and Dalamar at the same time, getting to know one another rather well.

"Kim!" I shouted, disgusted. Kim struggled to turn and look at me, Dalamar disappearing into thin air. "No making out with elves on my parent's bed!"

"Sorry, won't happen again," giggled Kim, unable to control herself.

"He's still here, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"You get to come with me, after telling him that he can stay in here as long as he doesn't break anything. I'm coming back to get the jewelry."

Kim nodded and I grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room, her tousled hair flying out behind her as the door swung shut on the elf.

* * *

"So, our Kibbie is a little-"

"A little what?" Kim challenged, half serious, half amused. Alicia doubted whether she could finish that sentence and risk getting hit. Deciding against it, Alicia just smiled as Jessica finished the sentence. Kim smacked her lovingly in the head and Jess clonked Kibbie in the shoulder. The knight just looked over at them with a bemused look.

"Ye are not but young ladies and yet ye fight with all the strength you have," Strum commented, digging through the pots and pans in the cupboard. The three girls just looked at one another with a smile.

"You should see Chelsea and Jessica go at it!" exclaimed Alicia, enthusiastic. "I play with swords! My father collects them!"

"Swords are not to be played with like a children's contraption," said Tanis gently, reprimanding Alicia. "If your sire collects swords, surely he is a great swordsman?"

"Nope."

Tanis's face fell a little.

"Oh, then ye yourself must be proficient in the art?"

"Nope."

Sturm's face followed in the same direction Tanis's face had gone and the two looked at one another, the glance exchanged a glance of confusion and anxiety.

Alicia just smiled that sunny smile she always wore when she was a bit confused herself.

"Kim is the peacemaker. All the time, she is breaking up fights between me and Chelsea. Alicia carries out the threats Kibbie doles out, so we know that we have to kiss and make up."

"Who has to kiss?" asked Tasslehoff, slightly interested. Tika smacked him gently on the back of the head and pulled his topknot. Tasslehoff pretended to lose interest in the conversation.

"Chelsea is the drama queen, though," Jessica continued, rolling her eyes. "All the time, she is-"

"Jess, you forget that your best friends know you better than you know yourself sometimes. There is only one drama queen at this table and I'm looking at her."

Alicia crossed her arms, defiant, the smile wiped off her face. Jessica rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, she isn't that bad, but she is very melodramatic. Where is Chelsea, anyway?"

"I think she said something about going to our room for a little while," Kibbie said, shrugging. Realizing her chance to sneak off to the 'forbidden bedroom' and visit the only person who wasn't sitting in the living room or at the kitchen table/Sturm's bed, Kim stood and crept out of the room. Jessica saw this and hit her leg with the color guard pole.

"No, naughty Kimmie. Come sit back down."

Kim obeyed, slumping.

"I'm going to go find Chelsea," Alicia said, getting up from the table and tripping over the kender, crashing into the staircase railing. She toppled a few steps before catching herself.

"Alish? Are you okay?" cried Jessica, jumping to Alicia's side. Kimmie, assured Alicia wasn't hurt, crept off again, earning a raised eyebrow from the dwarf.

* * *

Soprano trumpets rang out, snares clashing, a whole brass and percussion group blasting from the speakers of the stereo inmy room. I sighed in happiness. Professional drum and bugle bands always made me happy.

"Chelsea, are you somewhere in that noise?" asked Alicia as she walked into the room, finding me sitting back on my bed, my back against the wall, eyes shut in bliss.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to chill for a little while. I don't know, we've done this how many times, Alicia?"

"This will be our third time playing host to characters, Chels."

"You are one of the only ones who can get away with calling me Chels."

"I know."

Alicia sat down next to me and, opening my eyes a bit, I saw Alicia smile the happy smile I loved. I smiled, too.

"Well, judging by all the people in the house, we need to do a few things. Hide the technology and, if it can't be moved, take away anything that controls it. If it has no remote, make up an awful story about it's dangerousness. No, don't. The knight will probably bash the television in if you told him it harbored a dragon or something. I need to go grocery shopping with some of the money my parents left, something that everyone will eat, but that doesn't cost much. Then-"

"Chelsea, don't freak out, okay?"

"How can't I not freak, Alicia?" I asked, the smile widening. "Kimmie has placed herself in the infatuation of an evil elf, Jessica has taken to wielding the color guard pole at her own shadow and you, well, I heard you fall down the stairs and it's just day one for us. I think I need a good freak out, but I might as well freak out and do something useful."

"To be fair, I tripped over the, whatever it's name is, the first thing we found."

"The kender?"

"Yeah, that."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be alright, though?"

"As long as I have my music, I'll be great!"

The trumpets almost, but not quite, blocked out the sound of crashing pots and pans.

"Sounds like Sturm is in the kitchen."

_

* * *

Thanks for reading and send me a review, please! plot bunnies offer virtual food. Thanks so much for reading and a review is much appreciated._


	5. Dinner Time Arguments

_Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm thrilled that I have a few loyal readers for this story! I work on this when I'm in a funny mood or if I am just bored. I have one or two stories that need a LOT of attention and then I have fun stories like these! _

* * *

Dinner Time Arguments

"Alicia, why didn't you-"

"I didn't know!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Well, yeah, I did, but I forgot!"

Kim and Alicia stood in the hallway, a shouting match well underway. Kim was upset that Alicia had not attempted to clear the rumors on how long Kim had gone missing earlier that day and Alicia was mad that Kim was mad at her.

"Hey, you two, knock it off, we have guests!"

Jessica brandished her color guard pole and Kim jumped, Alicia blinking rapidly.

"Oh, for the love of Allegro! Give me that!"

I grabbed the pole and started a tug of war with Jessica, attempting to take away the color guard weapon for good. After a few moments of realizing how stupid this was, I let go and threw my hands up, Jessica landing on her rear. Furious, Jess unleashed a torrent of swearwords, causing Sturm to peek out of the kitchen.

"Now, ladies who have any-"

"Shut it, tin can!"

Sturm looked indignant and confused at the same time as he shook his head and went back to the kitchen, resuming the job of pulling out all the pots and pans and organizing the silverware into piles, depending on their pattern. I walked into the kitchen, stooping and picking up the pole before Jessica could, Kim helping Jessica to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for a meal."

"How?"

"I find it difficult, considering the advancements of meal preparation in-"

"Just, don't do anything, okay? I promise, I'll make dinner in a half an hour," I promised the knight, who nodded and started to put the silverware back where it belonged. "Alicia, can you look in the fridge for me and see what we have? Maybe you can help me cook for eleven or twelve people?"

"Not including us?"

"Okay, fourteen or fifteen people?"

"We could order in?" suggested Jessica from the living room.

"Do you know how much that costs? I don't have that sort of money for just one meal! Plus, we live in the country, not in town, so it would be even more for delivery. And-"

"Okay, I get it, my idea's suck. Just paste a big L on my head and get it over with."

"Jessica, don't act like that!"

"Can and will!"

I sighed as Alicia shook her head, backing out of the fridge and shutting the door.

"What's the status, Alish?"

"Not enough of any one thing in here for dinner. I see two cartons of eggs and a loaf of bread, but that is for breakfast, I think. How about in the cupboard?"

I rummaged through the boxes and cans and bags before emerging with a very small package. The we looked at one another in triumph.

"How many packages of Ramen do you have?"

"Um, about twelve... I guess there was some sort of special..."

"Okay, well, one package makes about two servings, so that makes-"

"Twenty four servings," called out Kim from the hallway.

"Hey, Kibbie, where are you going? Get back here!" shouted Alicia. A snort was the only answer and Alicia shook her head.

"I didn't remember that she had gone to your parent's bedroom, looking for more blankets. She told me where she was, but I forgot," explained Alicia, blushing. "She was upset that you all thought she had been in there for hours with that dark guy-"

"Dalamar," I supplied.

"Yeah, him... Anyway, she doesn't like that and she must have only been in there for a little while. I-"

"Alicia, if you feel so bad about it, why don't you go and apologize to Kim? I know she wasn't in there very long and you know Jess; Jessica will tease, but she really doesn't mean any harm. You should tell Kim you're sorry."

Alicia nodded and started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait," I called after her. "You can go apologize _after_ you help me make Ramen for everyone. Can you find enough bowls?"

* * *

"Delicious!" cried Caramon, sitting on the floor, empty bowl in hand. "There, uh, wouldn't happen to be anymore?"

"Of course not, you oaf!" snapped Raistlin, glaring at his brother, who shrunk under the golden gaze. "Between all of us and all of them, there is going to be no food left! None of them look like they know how to hunt, anyway. We will all be living on weeds from the garden in the back by the time we figure out how to get home!"

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Alicia said, collecting the empty bowls from around the room. "Besides, there is no garden in the back; it's just a patch of weeds."

"And it's true, we don't hunt," I added, "But, we don't have to hunt. We get meat from stores that are already for us to cook."

"A butcher?" asked Sturm, clicking his spoon against his armored knee. Alicia snatched the spoon away as she took his bowl.

"That's really annoying!"

"My apologies."

Alicia blushed a little at being treated so formal and considered giving the spoon back, but Jessica took it from Alicia's hand and tossed in her bowl before handing it to Alicia, shaking her head.

"Well, sort of. It's called a grocery store."

"So, you can't hunt?" Tanis asked, frowning.

"Not legally this time of the year. In the fall, then my father usually goes hunting, but the DNR will catch you if you shoot something illegally," I explained, wishing Flint would stop shaking his head as he gazed at the deer head that hung over the banister on the living room wall. I already didn't like the dead fish, but the deer head was worse.

"D-N-R?" asked Tanis, trying to understand.

"The people who come for you with the big butterfly nets and catch you!" supplied Jessica proudly.

"No, that's not them, Jess. They're probably going to come for you in a second, though," Kim said sarcastically, carrying a bowl of soup down the hallway.

"No!" I cried, jumping up. "No, Dalamar has to eat out here if he eats at all. No food in the bedrooms!"

"But, he-"

"No, tell him he either eats out here or he doesn't eat at all!"

Kim disappeared for a moment and then came back, placing the soup on the ledge where the plants sat.

"He demands to talk to his _shalafi_, whatever that is."

Raistlin shook his head vehemently, starting to wheeze.

"Wench, tell him I shall not attend to his trivial problems with following the rules of the witch when there are bigger problems to waste energy on."

"You know, that wasn't very polite," Alicia called from the kitchen, where Tika was helping her wash dishes. "Kibbie isn't a wench and Chelsea isn't a witch. You are just not very nice."

"It is not in his nature to be polite," explained Riverwind bitterly, the first words he had spoken.

Kim shook her head and took the soup again, walking into the room. There was a few moments of silence and then a dull thump and a splash of liquid, followed by a slap in the face. The door slammed and Kim came down the hallway, furious.

"He smacked the bowl from my hands and I slapped him!" explained Kim, covered in broth and noodles. Tasslehoff began to laugh at the sight, until he choked on a noodle and had to be slapped on the back by his dwarven friend, spilling Tasslehoff's soup on the floor as well. I groaned at the thought of soup stains on the carpets, but stood and picked a noodle from Kim's hair.

"Go take a shower, okay? You don't have to do anything else tonight," Jessica said softly.

"Good, because that's all I was planning on doing!" she screeched, flouncing down the stairs, spraying bits of Ramen in her wake. I rolled my eyes. Poor Kim, but there was so much mess from just one meal.

"Hey, he did what to Kim?" snapped Alicia, wiping her hands on the dishtowel before tossing it on her shoulder, putting her hands on her hips.

"He, um, splashed soup on her."

"That's it," Alicia yelled, throwing the towel on the floor by her feet before marching off down the hallway. "I'm going to pull him out here by his pointy ears and make him apologize!"

"Alicia, don't!"

There was the sound of a door opening and the rattling of picture frames as Alicia was blasted backwards, landing on the floor on her rear. Jess and I ran to the hallway, finding Alicia like that before she stood up, dusted herself off, and entered the room again. There were raised voices and, after a minute, Alicia shut the door behind her, smiling.

"What did you do?" Jessica and I asked at the same time.

"Gave him a bit of my mind," said Alicia smugly. "Now, who is going to help me put away the dishes?"

* * *

Hehe... Ramen doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters... All general disclaimers apply here:. There we go! I have a great idea in _store_ for the next chapter! giggle Please send me a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Shopping And Other Bad Ideas

_Sorry that it took me a little while in updating! It was my birthday the other day and life just got hectic for a few days! But, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Be sure to leave me a review! Thanks! (My plot bunnies offer thought-food!)_

* * *

Shopping And Other Bad Ideas

That first night was uneventful, thank goodness. That night, everyone slept where they were supposed to and, although I could hear Raistlin upstairs in my sister's room, chanting out of a spell book half the night, everything was quiet. Jessica and Alicia, who had claimed my bed, were fighting for covers in their sleep, tugging and pulling until I thought they might rip the blankets in half. Kim, who still smelled like soup, despite having taken a shower, slept in her own nest she had made in the corner, the pets around her. Jess had brought her dog, Riley, Alicia had brought her dog, Ozwald, and I had my own dog, Brody.

The pets had not met the new visitors and we were not going to let them meet the characters, as best as we could help it. The dogs were usually running around the house, but now they were confined to various rooms, taken out a few times a day and fed together twice a day. That was the plan, at least, I contemplated in the night, furrowing my eyebrows. Sooner or later, one of them was going to let the dogs out (probably Alicia, I thought with a smile) and the dogs would either accept the visitors or not. Oz was the only one who had ever met characters from another world, becoming friends with the dwarf, Gimli, when elves had appeared in Alicia's shower.

The cat came and curled up on my stomach and I pushed her off; she was overweight and had claws. She came up to me and bit my elbow before waddling away. I sighed and rolled over. I needed to get some sleep. And now that I didn't have to worry about Kim sneaking off, I could sleep without worry.

* * *

"We need to go shopping," Alicia whispered to me as we stood in the kitchen, washing dishes after breakfast. Breakfast had consisted of the eggs and bread Alicia had found in the fridge the previous day and were long gone hardly five minutes after the four girls had cooked breakfast.

"I know, but why are we whispering?"

"Because sometimes it's fun to whisper."

"Oh," I said, a little baffled. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"It's your house and your money-"

"Oh, no! You are going shopping, Alish. I'm not good at it! I can't find the right things to make a meal, much less a meal for fifteen people!"

"Hey, I went shopping when the elves came and it was my house. Now, there are _things_ here-"

"Kender, Alicia," I said, exasperated.

"Kender are here," she continued, "And it's your house. I think you do the shopping."

"Jess, Kim, can you come here a minute?" I called into the living room, where Jessica and Kibbie sat with the characters, trying to explain the concept of a radio. They came into the kitchen and stood expectantly, color guard pole in Jess's hand, like usual.

"We need to go grocery shopping and-"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

Jess shook her head as Kim threw her hands up.

"Not me!" said Alicia, a few moments late, blinking a few times. I sighed.

"So, I'm going grocery shopping later?" I asked.

"Sooner than later, because lunch is coming up and there is no more soup," said Alicia, Kim's face turning bright red at the mention of soup.

"Fine, but don't let the dogs out," I said, grabbing my purse and keys from the table. "Keep an eye on all of them, and I'll be back with..."

"You're taking at least one of them!" exclaimed Kim, her voice shrill. "Take the dark elf! Take him! Take him away and leave him there!"

We all looked at her for a moment before Kimmie regained her dignity and the silence was broken.

"Okay, so I have to take one of them? Which one?" I asked, looking around the living room. The characters, at Kimmie's screeching, had looked up at us, and I felt myself squirming under all the pairs of eyes looking back.

"No, not just one, but two. How about two, since there are more of them than last time?"

I gave Alicia a Look and Alicia blinked.

"It only makes sense," she said, shrugging.

"Two of them. Who can come, is the question?" I said. "I can't bring the dwarf, I can't bring the kender, I-"

"Yes you can," said Jess, Alicia, and Kim at the same time, nodding their head.

"He's the worst! Can you imagine how a kender would act at a grocery store?"

"But, you can handle him! Pretend he's like a little brother!"

"He has no regular clothes!"

"Tell anyone who asks that he was just in a play or that he is dressing up or something. He could pass for a kindergarten student!"

I gave Kim a Look and Kimmie smiled. I gave up.

"Okay, the kender comes... I've gotta be crazy to allow this. Who else?"

"I believe I could be of some assistance," said the knight, standing up with a clink of armor. "If my lady needs my help, I shall escort her to wherever she needs be."

"You're going!" said Kim, making the decision for me.

"My lady?" asked Jessica, sniggering. "Haha, Chelsea, you're his lady!"

I gave Jessica a Look and Jess gave me a Look back.

"Okay, fine, get dressed in some old clothes, then. You're not going in armor. Kim, can you show him to my parent's room so he can get some clothes?"

Kim shook her head and turned red with anger. Remembering the soup fiasco, I agreed that it wasn't the best choice.

"Then take him to the laundry room. I think there are some of my father's clothes in there."

Kim and Sturm went down the steps, his armor clinking all the way.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "No one else is going! That is way too many people as it is and I only have two of them coming with me!"

"Lady Chelsea," said Caramon, Raistlin whispering in his ear. "My brother is interested in learning more about this world and he was wondering ifhe could come with you."

"You were wondering if you could go, not me, you oaf!" snapped Raistlin.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if I could go, not Raist."

I sighed. Between the obnoxious kender and the jumpy knight, having Caramon along might not be the worst idea.

"Follow Sturm and get some clothes," I said, sighing. "I'll be in the car, waiting, and no one else is coming!"

"We'll take good care of everything," said Alicia, a smile on her face.

"The house had better be in one piece when I get back," I answered. "That includes no scorch marks! Don't touch anything and don't let anyone else touch anything! I'll have my cellphone on! If someone even sneezes, let me know!"

I walked out the door and to the car, wondering how stupid I was to be doing this: leaving my three friends in charge of the house. I wasn't even worried about the kender and the two warriors anymore. I was leaving everything in their hands.

I shook my head and sighed. I was really losing my mind.

_

* * *

Hehe.. what do you think? I'm going to have a great chapter coming up! I have so many great plans for the trip to get groceries! Thanks for reading and leave me a review, please! (Oh, I don't own any characters mentioned, or anything else mentioned that might have a trademark or copyright on it...)_


	7. Boyfriends, Corn Dogs, and Tinfoil

_Here is an update! Yippie! I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. Poor Chelsea has to take them shopping... gah. _

_I understand that I've made a few "boo-boos" when it comes to the original characters: Alicia and Chelsea are okay, but Kim is supposed to be called Anna, and Jess is supposed to be called Keira. I'll explain later and write some explanations for the change in later, but for those of you who have read the Pirates In The Pantry story, that might be a little confusing. I think I have it right in Elves In The Shower. Anyway, just wanted to correct that... Hope you enjoy, otherwise!_

* * *

Boyfriends, Corn Dogs, and Tinfoil

"It won't hurt you," I called out of the car window on the passenger side as Sturm and Caramon both jumped when I started the car. They had just left the house and were eying the automobile with a wary eye when I started the car; I smacked myself in the forehead, a little too hard, I think, because it left a big red mark Tasslehoff commented on later. The kender ran up to the car, a little European sports car I had gotten for my birthday. It was old and falling apart, practically, the model too old to even find replacement parts for without traveling to a large city, but I loved my car, and couldn't believe I was allowing a kender in it.

Tasslehoff figured out how to open the door within seconds and climbed into the passenger seat, bouncing up and down on the cushioned seat, topknot swinging in glee.

"This is fun! This is fun! Come on, Sturm! Come on, Caramon! Let's go!"

Caramon cautiously walked up to the car and opened the door, fumbling with the latch, Strum following suit on the other side.

"How am I supposed to get in here?" Caramon asked, the bulky man trying to get into the car and hitting his head on the top of the door. Sturm slid in and slammed the door after him, making himself even more nervous.

"Buckle up," I said, putting my own seat belt on. Tasslehoff, watching me, put his own seatbelt on, mimicking me as I made sure the belt wasn't twisted. Caramon couldn't latch his and Strum was muttering under his breath the whole time he tried to buckle himself in, unable to do it himself. Climbing out of his seatbelt, Tasslehoff crept to the back seat and buckled Caramon and Sturm in, climbing back into his seat and wriggling back into the seatbelt. I felt my jaw drop and Tasslehoff, looking at me, just smiled and squirmed happily. I blinked rapidly and, after considering throwing them all out of the car and facing the wrath of my friends, I just put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

I drove us to the grocery store. Not the one ten minutes away, I decided after checking how much money I really had to buy food for over fifteen people, but the one a half an hour away, where you could find nearly everything there in bulk for cheap. The ride was pretty much uneventful, besides Sturm muttering in Solamnic under his breath and Caramon whistling.

"You know the really great thing about whistling," I said under my breath, "Is that you can stop."

"You know the really great thing about whistling," I heard Tasslehoff repeat loudly, "Is that you can stop."

Caramon, hurt, stopped whistling and blushed. I felt so bad and couldn't really yell at the kender for being a kender, so I turned on the radio, causing Sturm to jump for the tenth time that car ride.

Over the radio, I told Tasslehoff to get my pen and notebook from my purse and hand them to Sturm, to give him something to do instead of jump and mumble.

"Sturm, can you make a list of things as I say them, please?" I asked as Tasslehoff tore out a page for himself and grabbed an extra pen before giving the notebook and pen to Sturm.

"Yes, my lady," the knight said, trying to be chivalrous. "What is it you would like me to write down?"

"Um, soup, for the first item. Eggs. Bread. Canned vegetables. Rice. Potatoes. Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, Tasslehoff, coffee. Why?"

"Is that like Tarbean tea?"

I thought back to everything I could remember about the Dragonlance series.

"Um, yes, it is, come to think of it."

Tasslehoff beamed and continued to scribble on his paper, accidentally ripping through the paper and leaving a big pen mark on my dashboard. I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything.

"How about corn dogs, Sturm? Can you put them on the list?"

"Corn.. dogs? My lady, did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes."

Caramon's face grew long.

"You really eat dog? I thought only draconians would eat cur?"

"It's not actual dog, Caramon..."

I decided to keep my mouth shut the rest of the way there and just turned the radio louder, dimming out the noise of Tasslehoff digging though my purse.

* * *

By the time we got to the parking lot, Caramon had resumed whistling, Sturm had a whole list of supplies written down, and Tasslehoff had eaten all my breath mints and tried on my lipstick. I parked the car and got out, Tasslehoff following me, demanding he carry my purse. Sturm fell out, literally, and picked himself up, bright red. Caramon forgot about his seat belt and got tangled up, taking the kender and myself to free him from the door.

Upon entering the store, I grabbed a cart and took my purse back from Tasslehoff.

"Sturm, can you hand me that list, please?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Um, you don't have to be that polite to me in public, okay?"

"But why, my lady?"

"Because people in this world don't talk like that."

"I will try... my lady."

He had tried, I could see, so I let it go. Let people stare. At least I had a guy who treated me like royalty while all of the other women in the store were complaining about their husband sitting at home and never helping them shop. I took a look at the list and groaned.

"Sturm, what language is this written in?"

"Old Solamnic, my lady."

"Caramon, can you translate this into something else?" I asked, handing the list to the warrior, who was attracting looks from all the housewives that walked into the store after us.

"What would you like it in?"

"Anything that resembles English."

"Common, then?"

"Sure, just so I can read it. I have a poor memory for lists and I can't remember what I all told Sturm to write down."

"Sounds like my old Uncle Trapspringer!" piped in Tasslehoff, who was trying to climb into the cart and failing. "He couldn't remember a spell that would turn a mammoth into-"

* * *

I waited there in the doorway of the grocery store, Caramon painstakingly coping the list onto the back of the paper, Sturm standing protectively beside me. I just had to roll my eyes. It didn't even surprise me when Tasslehoff, on the edge of succeeding and climbing into the cart, fell and caused several housewives so say, "Oh, poor thing!" Tasslehoff, enjoying the attention, tried to climb back into the cart, but didn't try as hard as the last time, falling again.

"Where is your mother?" one lady asked Tasslehoff, concerned. Tasslehoff just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Oh, a gifted child!" crooned the old lady, pity and care mingling into that tone I like to call 'the grandma voice.'

"He's my brother," I said, biting my lip. "He's my little brother."

"And what is this poor child's name?"

"Tasslehoff, ma'am! Tasslehoff Burrfoot!" replied Tasslehoff for himself.

"That must be, um, German," the old lady said, doubt passing over her face. "And who would that young man be?" she asked, her eyes falling on Sturm, who, dressed in normal clothes, didn't look that bad.

"I am Sturm-"

"He's my, um, boyfriend," I blurted out, blushing. I didn't even know where that came from and hoped Sturm didn't know what a boyfriend was.

"Oh, such a long and serious face for such a young man! And what a mustache!"

Sturm, hearing the old lady's compliment on his long mustache, smiled proudly and tweaked the end of it.

"Here you go, one list of supplies," Caramon announced, handing me the paper and the pen. I tucked the pen behind my ears and said a farewell to the old lady, who was eying Caramon with a look no one likes to see an old lady give to a young man.

**CaRaMons liSt of SUPPlieS:**

**breaded cur**

**bread**

**potetatoes**

**riCe**

**stew**

**eggs**

**veGgetaBles**

**Tarbean Tea**

I rolled my eyes and thanked Caramon for the literal translations. I was grateful, yes, that Common was the same as English, but I had to keep this list as a memory of buying "breaded cur" with Sturm, Caramon, and Tasslehoff, the later of which had succeeded in climbing into the cart, only to want back out.

* * *

"Where did that kender go?"

"I'll find him, Lady Chelsea," Caramon offered. He had found shopping to be extremely boring and I was sure his brother would not appreciate the lack of detail Caramon was picking up. I was glad that he wanted to go and find Tasslehoff, though, because I was already having a hard time shopping with Sturm.

He had taken an extreme interest in food and was surprisingly good at finding deals and specials. We had found packages of Ramen for an insane discount and nearly half the cart was full of Ramen, Sturm looking rather pleased with himself. Tasslehoff had been annoying the knight to the point that the knight was about to make a scene in reprimanding the kender, so it was better Caramon was off looking for him. I almost had threatened the kender with having to sit in the car until we were done, but I thought before I spoke. The kender would probably have destroyed the car by the time I got back and escaped from the vehicle anyway, causing a commotion in the parking lot.

"Hey, Sturm, I found the corn dogs."

Sturm wrinkled his nose. I explained to him that they were not actual dogs, but I knew that he wouldn't touch them after knowing what they were called. I left the cart with him and walked to the freezer, leaning over to grab a box of them.

"Hey, baby," muttered a store worker, a pimply faced boy who couldn't have been more than my age. He smirked at me and winked. "What do you say you and-"

He never got to finish the sentence, for Sturm picked him up by the back of his blue smock and held him about a half a foot off the ground. Reaching for his sword and finding it missing, Strum grabbed a long loaf of stiff, uncut bread and brandished it in the boy's face.

"Apologize to the lady at once, gully dwarf!"

"What did he just call me?" squeaked the boy, frightened.

"Sturm, put him down!"

"But, Lady Chelsea, he insulted your honor!"

"Sturm! Please, just do it!"

The knight put the boy on the ground and muttered, "Not a word to your superior, scum! I can-"

"I believe you, I'm sorry!"

The boy nearly groveled at Sturm's feet before turning to me.

"Your boyfriend is strong! I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything!"

The kid ran off and I was left with Sturm and the cart, my face red. I realized I still held the box of corn dogs and I tossed them in the cart, disgusted. I wasn't sure if I was going to eat any corn dogs, either.

"Lady Chelsea, you must explain to me what a boyfriend is. I have heard that term today enough times that my curiosity has gotten the best of me."

"I'll explain it later, Sturm."

"Be this the bread you seek?"

"Sure, put it in the cart."

Caramon walked up to us, carrying Tasslehoff, who had covered himself in tinfoil.

"Um, I think we need to go," I said, hoping to escape the store before I found out what else Tasslehoff had done.

That was enough grocery shopping for one day.

_

* * *

Hehe! Sorry about the long chapter! I had fun writing this one, though! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! Thanks! (Place usual disclaimer here.)_


	8. A Fight

_I got really bored earlier today and was in an obnoxious mood, so I decided to work on another chapter of Kender In The Closet. The last chapter was mostly about Chelsea, taking two of the warriors and the kender to the grocery store and about all the stupid things that happened there. Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot line and anything I mention is specifically mine, and Chelsea does not have a 'thing' for Sturm; it's just in the plot line to make it funny! _

_Like I mentioned before in the previous chapter, Jessica is actually Keira and Kim is actually Anna. I got super-confused because it's been about two years since Elves In The Shower was finished and Pirates In The Pantry was 99.99 Pyraterose's project. So, basically whatever happened there needs to happen here. Jess/Jessica is what we mostly call Keira, relating back to a joke, and Kim/Kimmie/Kibbie is actually Anna, relating to ANOHER joke. So, nicknames just are not good for me... So, from now on, I am going to incorporate the characters real names/pen names/whatever they were called in Pirates In The Pantry, so that there is no more confusion. Although this might make readers more confused. I don't know, I just want to write, so here I go..._

_Oh, and there has been a pet mistake. Riley (Keira's dog) has had character-visitation before, and Anna has a dog, named Gorrione, but he isn't involved with this story (so far...) My bad. _

* * *

A Fight

"Hey, you're back!" Jessica cried, hugging me as I came in through the door with bags of groceries. "Hey, everyone, Chelsea's back!"

"Yah!" called Alicia unenthusiastically from the kitchen, where she was cleaning with Tika and Goldmoon. "What did you all bring?"

"What did they all do?" asked Jessica, eager for details. I rolled my eyes as I set my bags of groceries on the counter and leaned against it, sighing.

"Well, for one, you should see the pen mark on my dash. Second of all, there was an old lady who thought Tasslehoff was a gifted child, and third of all, everyone apparently thought Sturm was my boyfriend or something."

Jessica laughed, her eyes wide, her body doubled over, smacking the end of the color guard pole on the floor.

"Him!" she cried, "Really? Him? Mr. Lady Chelsea?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll make you help me bring in groceries."

Jessica glowered at me and I sneered back her. Alicia, who walked by to open up the door for the warriors coming up the steps, told us to knock it off or she'd smack us both with a dish towel.

Sturm strode into the house, carrying almost all the bags, Caramon following with the rest. Alicia let the door slam behind Caramon and found Jessica and I still squaring off.

"Knock it off!" Alicia demanded, brandishing the dishtowel afore mentioned and whacked me in the face with it, causing Jessica to laugh. Sturm, practically dropping the bags on the floor (I winced as I thought I heard glass breaking or eggs cracking), jumped to my rescue, shielding me from Alicia and Jessica.

"Do not touch her. I am her- What is that term I heard today?"

"No, don't say it!" I cried, trying to cover Sturm's mouth, but I was too late.

"Her boyfriend!" Sturm finished proudly. Alicia keeled over laughing, giggling so hard that she was crying. Jessica didn't think it was that funny, however, because she and I were still fighting. She took a step toward me and Sturm looked down his nose at her, causing Jess to take a step back.

"Watch it, Keira," I said softly. "I've had a tough day and it's hardly noon. I am not going to fight with you because of something stupid. Now you can either get over it or leave me alone."

Keira was slightly taken aback. For me to use her real name was exceptionally rare.

"Fine, I'll get over it," she said smugly, "But you have to realize that you can't always be so serious all the time. You have to relax and understand that you need to take a joke!"

"Take a joke?" I answered, amazed. "I can't very well take a joke when I almost had to pay as much in groceries as what the kender broke in the store itself. Thank goodness we were able to keep the dry things he broke the packaging on! I don't know what to do with a ten pound box of pancake batter, but if you do, then let me know! You didn't have to deal with this one being over protective or that one running around and knocking things over while trying to catch the kender. You didn't have to try to explain why your 'little brother' was wrapping himself in tinfoil!"

Almost on cue, Tasslehoff burst through the door, still dressed in his suit of foil, carrying my purse with one hand, trying to scrape gum from his other hand on his pant leg.

"Chelsea," he whined, "Can you help me? I seem to be stuck."

It would have been funny if we had not been fighting.

"Chelsea," Keira said, unwilling to back down, "I am just sick of it! Okay, you are stuck up and a snob! You can't stand to laugh, not once!"

"Keira," I replied, "I'm not going to go as far as to call you names. That's just too low, considering I'm a snob, apparently!"

"That cheerleading attitude! That marching band attitude!"

"That color guard attitude!"

With that, Sturm picked Keira up and carried her down the hall, all of her, Keira screeching all the while, whacking the knight with her color guard pole as he opened the door the the bathroom and put her down, shutting the door behind her. The dogs escaped from the bathroom, where Alicia had obviously put them, the three dogs running around the house.

"Chelsea," asked Tika as she and Goldmoon were putting away the groceries, "What is a cheerleader?"

* * *

"Okay, Chels, time to turn off the music," Alicia said as she walked into my room, hand reaching for the stereo controls.

"No!" I cried, letting the desperation to hear the final movement of the drum corps get a hold of me before I realized it. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, down then."

Alicia turned the volume down and I leaned back against the bed with a sigh as she joined me.

"To be honest," I said, "I don't really want to see you."

"To be honest," she replied, "I don't really want to see you, either, but we have guests and we all need to get along. We still have about twelve more days of this and I'm not spending twelve days listening to you and Keira complain."

"Yeah, I suppose. But she had no right to start teasing me and acting obnoxious."

"I agree. But you had more power than to snap back and let it get under your skin. You're so sensitive. That's not a bad thing, in some cases, but it's not a good thing in others."

"And this all comes to:" I let the sentence hang in the air.

"This all comes to Jess acting normal and putting the color guard pole away and you loosening up a bit. I know how hard that must have been today to shop, especially since you're not used to it, and it doesn't help that the people you were shopping with were from another world..."

Alicia and I had to laugh.

"What are the dogs doing?"

"Good question. I know that Flint and Oz had kicked it off, and Riley and Tanis seem to be good companions, but I don't know where Brody is. Or that fat cat of yours."

"I know the fat cat is under the bed. That's where she always is if she isn't sleeping on me. Where is Keira? Hopefully not planning to poison me along with Raistlin, huh?"

"She's outside right now," Alicia answered. "Doing drop spins and all that other good stuff. It's nice that she can go out there and twirl and spin and whack a few things."

"Whack what things?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Oh, the bushes will be fine. You can't really tell Jess went after them."

"And Kim? Where is Anna?"

"About that," Alicia said, biting her lip.

"What?" I asked slowly, trying to pry it out of Alicia.

"Dalamar swept her off her feet, basically. They are as happy as ever together. Last time I checked, they were watching TV together, just sitting there together, peaceful."

"As long as they just watch TV, I guess it's okay."

Alicia and I both shuddered slightly before laughing.

"Let's go make dinner."

"I'll call Jess in."

"I'll get Kim!"

_

* * *

Aw, there is resolution in the end. See, Keira and Chelsea just have to fight once in a while. In real life, the two real people actually fight for really stupid reasons like this, mainly involving Keira being insensitive and the other one being too sensitive. Gah. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	9. Breakfast Chaos

_Sorry about the lack of updates on this story! This story usually takes me a little longer to_ _work on than my other stories and I just didn't want to put in the time if I had nothing to work off of, because, then, you know, it just isn't as good! But, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm going to introduce a new character or two later (not from the Dragonlance books, but actual people who could have participated in this adventure) and I've gotten a special request that will come into the next chapter. Sunburn. But, not in this chapter, anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

Breakfast Chaos

The next morning, everyone was basically tired of being inside.

Especially the kender.

And everyone knows that a bored kender is the worst sort of kender imaginable. It's the worst thing imaginable, to most people, but to us, the girls who have had to live with the characters of Dragonlance for nearly three days, it wasn't as bad as we imagined. It was worse.

"Tasslehoff," I said, trying to cook breakfast with Alicia, Tika, and Goldmoon, "Why don't you go and sit down? We'll feed you in a minute."

"But I'm hungry now! I don't think my poor stomach will wait another minute," Tasslehoff groaned, sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. Alicia nearly tripped over him and saved herself by crashing into the fridge, nearly yanking the door handle off. Goldmoon picked Tasslehoff off the floor as Tika helped Alicia up. The two spirited red heads had become good companions the last day and a half, after Tika started to warm up to the idea of visiting a new place. Tika and Alicia went back to the eggs as I buttered yet another piece of toast. I was getting so sick of toast.

"Tasslehoff, would you like a piece of bread?" Goldmoon asked kindly.

"No, I want to help."

"Then, Chelsea, could Tasslehoff work the machine?" She pointed to the toaster and Tasslehoff's eyes grew wide.

"That looks like a gnomish contraption. Did you ever visit Mt. Nevermind? It is such an amazing place and all the gnomes showed me their invention of the first-"

"Sounds thrilling, Tas," I said, about to fall asleep. We were cooking breakfast before the others woke up so chaos would not erupt like the other morning. The snores of the dwarf in the other room was nearly enough to wake everyone else up, and the sight of a knight sleeping on my kitchen table in near full armor was a little disturbing, but it was so much easier to cook in peace. Except Tasslehoff was not a bringer of peace.

"Can he?" Goldmoon asked, eying the toaster curiously as Tasslehoff reached out to grab the steaming hot toast that had just popped out. I shrugged and took out the toast, Goldmoon placing Tas on the counter, where he proceeded to try and stick his little kender hand in the hot toaster slots.

"Tas, first rule of making toast: You Do NOT Stick Your Hand In The Toaster," I said, heaving a sigh. "Please take two pieces of bread from the bag."

Tasslehoff managed that, asking me how they cut the bread first and how they put the bread in a bag and how they sold the bread and how they baked the bread... I tried to block out the questions as best I could as I placed the now buttered toast on the growing stack.

"Now, you put the toast in with the round end up, okay?"

Tasslehoff did as he was told.

That in itself was a miracle.

"Now pull the lever down. No, not the lever with the numbers on it, or you'll burn the toast, but this lever right here. Good, Tas!"

I left the kender watching the toast and the other women in the kitchen heaping eggs on plates as I went to wake Jess and Kim.

I just hoped the kitchen wouldn't be on fire when I got back.

* * *

"Hey, Jess," I muttered, walking into my bedroom and switching on the lights. Jessica moaned and whined, telling me to turn them off. I pulled the covers off and put my hands on my hips.

"Time to get up, okay? We need your help in the kitchen."

"I can't cook."

"I know, that's why you're going to help serve and clean later."

"Did I mention I don't clean?"

"Now you do. Come on, get out of bed. I don't care if you come in pajamas."

"Good, because if I have to get up, I'm coming in pajamas."

I started to leave the room and then turned around.

"Hey, Keira, are you still mad at me?"

"Naw."

"Good."

* * *

"Kim, up! Now!"

Dalamar, using his magic, threw me out of the room and shut the door in my face, much like he had with Alicia the night of the soup accident. I stood and tried to pound down the door, furious.

"I don't care if you're an evil wizard, I don't care what you'll do to me, I just care that you come to breakfast!"

"Chelsea, chill out," Kim said from the other side. "I'm coming!"

"It's not you I'm yelling at! Although I'm close! Tell your boyfriend that use of magic against the hostess is against the rules!"

There were mumbles outside the door. I tapped my foot, breathing through my teeth. Finally, the door swung open to reveal Kim, with Dalamar at her side. Dalamar swept forward, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I had the urge to hit him, but I think Kim's urge was stronger as she glared at him.

"I am sorry, my lady. Shall not happen again. On my word..."

"I didn't need you to be that polite," Kim hissed. We smiled at one another, but I couldn't help but be disturbed as Dalamar wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and escort her down the hallway.

"Anna, I swear," I muttered. "I'm going to lock you in my room and kick him out."

* * *

I knocked on my sister's door where Caramon and Raistlin were staying. Caramon opened the door for me before going back to petting the bunny, who was out of his cage and hopping around the floor. They had put all their things on my sister's bed and had rolled blankets and sleeping packs out upon the floor, Raistlin still sleeping.

"Breakfast, Caramon," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping mage. I did a double take, however, as Caramon was putting the bunny back in it's cage gently. I had wondered where my dog had gone that morning. As Alicia took Oz and Riley out, I had tried to find Brody, but I assumed he had just found a particularly good hiding place in which to sleep. He would come out when he was ready. I saw a patch of white and brown fur next to the red robes Raistlin wore and, as I looked closer, stepping farther into the room, I realized Brody was sleeping next to Raist, keeping watch over him, his eyes half shut. The little sheltie was keeping guard over the mage, panting and smiling as I walked up to him and crouched down.

"Hey, Brody," I whispered, scratching the dog's head. "What do you say about having some breakfast?"

I saw the hourglass eyes open and, within seconds, Raistlin had me pinned against the side of the bed, his hands burning as they shoved my shoulders into the fabric of the mattress they had ripped the bedding off of.

"Brother, there is an intruder-"

"I'm not an intruder," I yelled, "This is my house! Let me go!"

"Raist," Caramon said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let her go. She just came to wake us up, not to hurt us. She's a nice girl."

I sighed as Caramon said those words; it was good he was trying to save me from the deranged mage, but I didn't like being called a 'nice girl.' Raist hissed at me.

"You are a witch! You only want my magic!"

"I'm. Not. A. Witch." I said softly, hissing back. I was furious and hungry, to be honest. The dog, not knowing who to protect, trotted off, his doggy tail wagging as he smelled breakfast.

"Come on, Raist, food."

"You are always thinking with your stomach, brother," snapped Raist, shoving me against the bed one last time before whipping away from me and standing up, shaking the hem of his robes out before following the dog out the door. Caramon helped me up.

"Sorry about Raist. He hasn't slept well and he's been trying so hard to find a way home. He doesn't mean what he says."

"Well, if that ever happens again, I'll get Alicia to kick him in the-"

"Chelsea," called Jessica from the living room. "Come on!"

"Let's go to breakfast," Caramon said, trying not to sound too eager.

I followed after I heard a crash that only could have been Sturm falling off the table.

_

* * *

There we are! Another chapter! I'll update soon, hopefully, because I have a chapter done and it's easier to just keep going after it's fresh in my mind! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! (Sorry if I spelt the dog breed wrong... if I did...) (Usual disclaimer here!)_


	10. The Sunburn Chapter

_I just had to update this story again; I love it! It always makes me smile and I am always surprised by what comes from my mind... Hehe. With the help of a few friends, too, that is! Thanks, chibbyconffetiqueen, for this suggestion. I loved it! Here we are with the sunburn chapter, so aptly named:_

* * *

The Sunburn Chapter

"Well, this much is clear," I said sarcastically, scrubbing the walls of the kitchen to remove the soot and fire extinguisher powder, "We need to get them out of the house!"

"But what are we going to do? We couldn't very well take them to the movies or out to eat or out shopping or anything," Alicia said, rinsing her rag in the sink.

"Obviously. But they just can't be cooped up inside. They have to go out and do something besides destroy my house!"

Tasslehoff muttered an apology from where he sat on the table, Tanis holding him by the shoulder to keep him from 'helping' clean up the mess. I half heartedly smiled as I kept myself from losing control and strangling him as Alicia snorted.

"Sorry doesn't bring the curtains back, does it?" Alicia asked, pointing to the scorched fabric that lay in a wet heap in the sink.

"No, but, it does help when-"

"No, Tasslehoff," Tanis said, seeing the look on our faces as Alicia and I continued scrubbing the counter and walls. He had been there for the accident with the toaster and flaming topknot and had seen it all happen. I had not, which was probably a good thing, because, after putting out the fire, I would have wrung his little kender neck. There was just no way to contain that creature.

According to Alicia, Tasslehoff had been working the toaster just as I had showed him, leaning over to see the toast turn golden brown before it popped up and he could butter it. As he was leaning over, his topknot had flipped over his nose and landed in a bread slot. As the bread toasted, so did Tasslehoff's hair. Eventually, it caught fire and the kender ran around the kitchen, Tika and Goldmoon throwing him in the sink as Alicia sprayed him down with the fire extinguisher.

The kender, cold and still covered in white stuff, the end of his topknot scorched black, was wrapped in a towel, Tanis keeping an eye on him.

I had asked for my kitchen not to be on fire when I came back.

Not happening, said fate.

Maybe I was a witch, maybe Raistlin was right. I surely didn't call the characters there, but maybe there was a way I could help them get back to Krynn. I knew for sure it wasn't happening by simply wishing them there, because Tas would have been gone by then, but there must-

My thoughts were interrupted by Jessica, who was calling from the living room, "Is it safe to bring the dishes in yet?"

"No, put them on a stack and leave them somewhere they won't fall over. Let the dogs lick whatever is left. At this point, I can't afford dog food: I need new curtains."

"Good deal," Keira answered, and I soon heard the jingle of collars as the dogs were licking up food Caramon couldn't get to on time.

I wiped my hands on the dish towel and placed in on the now clean counter.

"Alicia, I'm going to go and find Kim and see what we could do outside that wouldn't destroy anything, okay?"

"No problem; I think we're done here," Alicia said, throwing her towel over her shoulder and stepping back to admire the kitchen. "Well, everything but the curtains. But, I can make new curtains."

"You don't have to, 'Lisha; I'll just go and find some new ones."

"But I want to. Have a sewing machine and some fabric?"

"Yes and yes, but I'm not sure if the fabric would be like the old curtains."

"Leave that to me."

"Agreed."

* * *

I shuffled off to the bedrooms, stopping at the door of where Dalamar was staying, Kimmie probably by his side, watching cartoons or something weird like that. I didn't want to burst in on anything, so I listened closely.

"I don't think it would work, shalafi..."

"You wouldn't question that which would bring you home, would you, apprentice?"

"No, shalafi, no, but the Tower Of-"

"I do not wish to hear your moaning, Dalamar. It's for the weak!"

"The silver trees of my elven forest is my true home and I wish for Anna to see it."

"The wench is not coming with us!"

"Anna is not a wench, shalafi."

"She is in here with you nearly every time I pass by. Do you have a harem in the works? Would you prefer to add the witch, or the red head? Or perhaps the girl that carries the stick around with her everywhere she goes?"

"Anna is not a harem girl, she is-"

"I'm not going to listen to this, Dalamar! When love leaves you blind, you'll come crawling to me and I'm not going to help you!"

I could have walked away any time before that, but I didn't, showing my actual stupidity. I was thrilled for Kibbie, she actually had something of a boyfriend, someone who loved her, but I wasn't thrilled for myself when Raist whipped the door open and crashed into me. My nose hit his sharp shoulder and started to bleed. The burning warmth surrounded me and I couldn't move, my face hurt. I blinked through my tears of pain and saw the hourglass eyes looking at me, cold and glassy.

"Sorry," I muttered, pinching my nose. "I dibit no you were in dere."

"Save your apologies for someone who might care," Raistlin snarled, whispering a magical word. I felt the flow of blood stop and I could breath again; thankful for this act of strange kindness on behalf of someone who thought I was a witch, I looked up-

To find him gone.

The strange warmth was gone, leaving me cold, and the blood still left on my face and hands was starting to become sticky. Finding the bathroom occupied, I stumbled to the kitchen and washed myself in the sink, wiping away the blood. I never knew I had an audience until I was drying my face with a spare kitchen towel, blinking several times. Tanis, Tasslehoff, Keira, and Alicia were watching me. I smiled half heartedly, raising my eyebrows.

"Was it that scary wizard?" asked Jessica, nearly dropping the glasses she was carrying.

I nodded quickly, trying to talk, but realized I couldn't. I was moving my mouth, but no words would come out. I tried again, but, finding myself as scared and horrified as the others were, I pounded my fist on the counter, forgetting until the last moment that it was made of granite. I took that opportunity to say every swear word I knew about, and a few I didn't know about, no one able to hear what I was saying. Jess, placing the glasses on the table, covered Alicia's ears, Alicia watching me open mouthed, then deciding that covering her eyes might be the better course of action. Alicia, who had taught me most of the words, started to laugh. Then she put on her warrior face.

"Raistlin does not mean to be-" Tanis began, but Alicia was ignoring him.

"I'm going to go and beat him into the ground. First he hit you and then he took your voice? That. Is. It!"

Alicia snatched Jessica's color guard pole from her and stormed off for my sister's bedroom, ready to do battle. Jessica and I ran after her, Tanis leaving Tasslehoff sitting on the table by himself as he followed us.

"I don't think this is the best-"

"Quiet, guy-I-don't-know," Alicia snapped.

"I want my color guard pole back!"

"Stop whining, Keira!" Alicia snarled.

I tried to speak but, of course nothing came out. Alicia, stopping in front of the door, looked at me, her mouth open to reprimand me for disagreeing with her, but tilted her head before realizing I still couldn't talk and that was the whole point of confronting the mage. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot, waiting, face set.

"Um, Chelsea, stop it, whatever you were going to say... or trying to say right now..." Alicia said, grabbing the door handle and whipping the door open.

"Okay, you creep, give Chelsea her voice back!" Alicia shouted, getting in Raistlin's face. The golden skin mage curled his lips in a sneer.

"Only after the witch promises not to divulge what she heard."

"I heard nothing," I tried to say, but no sound came out and I just blushed, furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Chelsea, were you eavesdropping?" asked Jessica, mouth widening in a surprised smile. I shook my head no and then slowly shook my head yes.

"I didn't mean to," I tried to say. "I was going to find Kim and then he opened the door and my nose hit his shoulder."

Of course, I received the same look and I closed my mouth, sighing.

"I will give the witch-"

"Stop calling her that!" said Tanis, Alicia, and Jessica together.

"I will give the lady her voice back only if she promises to help us get back to Krynn," Raistlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, duh," Jessica said. "We only have about ten more days to get rid of you guys before her parents come home and we have to leave. You'll be gone in ten days, she swears."

I glared at Jessica for putting words in my mouth but, at that point, it was a good thing to have someone speak for me.

"Fine, fine," the mage said, waving his hand and murmuring a spell. I smiled as Alicia sighed.

"Good, now that we have that taken care of, I can stop Alicia from killing you for the bloody nose."

* * *

We all went back the kitchen, coffee in mind. It was halfway through the morning and we were already exhausted. Alicia and Jess gasped as I let out the cry equivalent to a wounded dog.

"My kitchen," I moaned, "My kitchen..."

"The coffee, the coffee," Alicia followed, getting on her knees.

"Awhahahhh," lamented Kim.

We all turned to look at Kim, who asked, "What are we groaning about?"

Tasslehoff sat on the table, covered in coffee grounds in addition to fire extinguisher powder and water, enjoying a hot cup of coffee, a grin on his face and a maniacal grin in his eye.

"Our sanity, our sanity," started Jessica, collapsing to the floor alongside the rest of us.

* * *

The rest of that day, we were all outside. Laurana, Tika, and Goldmoon enjoyed horseback riding, taking the three horses we had in the pasture around the yard. Tanis and Caramon took the all terrain vehicle out for a spin around the property, and Flint and Riverwind went to the pond at the edge of the yard to catch fish, even though I told them over and over again they wouldn't catch anything, the coy fish simply swimming around, bored with the whole experience of being teased with corn on a dull hook. Kim went for a long walk with Dalamar, who still wore his long black robes, the two of them walking in the sunlight until they were out of sight around a clump of trees. Sturm was keeping Tasslehoff busy by watching him play an animated game of "Bop It," the kender so hyped up on caffeine that he had already surpassed my sister's original score of 279.

Alicia, Keira, and I lay on my deck on towels and blankets, relaxing as best we could. Jess had already dropped off to sleep in a tank and pajama pants and Alicia was sewing new curtains, her eyes closing occasionally. I let the summer sunlight warm my skin as I, too, fell asleep, happy for a few moments to myself.

Little did we know that sunblock would have been a good idea.

_

* * *

Hehe, there you are! There was really nothing in this chapter about sunburn until the end, so sorry if this title was a little confusing. I just liked it so much! Please tell me what you think and leave me a message/review; thanks!_


	11. The Penalty For Falling Out Of Step

_Here is an update for all you Kender-crazy fans! Thanks for reading so far! I thank everyone who has even looked at this page and I thank everyone double when they leave me a review; hearing back from the readers is my favorite part next to thinking everything up for the story! Hehe. (Just to let you know, I am not suggesting anything dirty when I talk about Kibbie, Dalamar, and the aloe lotion. I have a clean mind, people! ) _

* * *

The Penalty For Falling Out Of Step

"Hehe..."

"What are you laughing about, Alicia?" I asked, sighing. The giggling had woke me up. I had been so peaceful, laying there in the sun, my sunglasses on, my tank and shorts sticking to me, making my skin sore.

Wait. Making my skin sore? Why would my skin be sore?

"Ahah!" Jessica joined in, laughing with Alicia. I took off my glasses and glared at them both.

"You guys, I- Wow, what happened to you, Alicia?"

"What do you mean? I just woke up."

"Yeah, and you just woke me up. What happened to your skin?"

Alicia was as red as a tomato, freckles standing out, her red hair clashing horribly with the burn. Alicia took a look at her hands and started to laugh harder.

"Ha! I'm sunburned! Hehe!"

"You're happy about that, 'Lisha?" Jess asked dubiously.

"Yea! I don't mind! That means aloe and I love aloe!"

Jessica and I made eye contact until I realized the color of her skin. She the bright pink skin you would see on a cartoon pig, the very color nearly making me laugh. Jess moved to grab her color guard pole, which lay by her side, but winced.

"Don't tell me I'm burnt, too?"

"You're burnt, Keira," I answered, stating the obvious.

"Ouch, my poor skin," she moaned, giving up on the color guard pole and laying back down. "But, I'm not as bad as you, I suppose."

I looked at the tops of my hands and hoped that wasn't the same color my face was. I jumped up, ignoring the pulling of dry skin, and ran inside, finding the nearest mirror. I was light red, my nose, cheekbones, brow ridge, and tops of my ears all bright red.

The scream of horror Alicia and Keira heard almost made them believe Raist had gotten me again.

* * *

"Thanks, Tika," Alicia said as Tika rubbed lotion on her, the barmaid clucking to herself.

"To fall asleep in that sun," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey, you're not the palest ever. From riding Chelsea's horses nearly all day, you have a little burn yourself," Jess said sarcastically, no one offering to rub lotion on her.

"Keira," I warned, frowning. "Just don't say anything! I-"

"Lady Chelsea, do you acquire assistance?" Sturm asked thoughtfully, holding out the bottle of aloe lotion. Jess burst into laughter before frowning again.

"Hey, I don't have knight to rub lotion on me," she said with a snort. "I can say whatever I want to say."

"He's not rubbing lotion on me and you can say whatever you want to as long as no one else hears you. It's not the talking part that bothers me, it's the listening."

"Chelsea, don't be such a-"

Keira was cut off as the door opened to reveal Dalamar and Kimmie, back from their walk. Jess began to laugh and I felt my mouth drop. Alicia turned to look and caused Tika to smear aloe on her eyebrow.

Kim was burnt worse than all of us, her skin the deepest red I had ever seen on another person. Kim shot Jessica the same look I had given her earlier and told her to to exactly what I was thinking, causing Jessica to frown and grab her color guard pole threateningly.

"So, Kim, you're pretty burnt, huh?"

Alicia was now in the role of Captain Obvious and Tika made her turn her head to wipe of the glob of lotion off her eyebrow. Kim sighed and Dalamar walked up behind her, the hood on his robe covering his face. This was weird, considering it was so hot outside, and Jess stood up, tilting her head curiously at the dark elf, who turned his head toward her, causing Keira to step back.

"Um, what's up with the elf?" she asked Kibbie, who shook her head.

"Don't ask, okay? He doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Know what?" I asked, my own curiosity growing. Kim took Dalamar's hand and led him out of the room, grabbing Alicia's bottle of aloe lotion on her way out.

"Please and thank you," Kimmie called over her shoulder. Alicia, startled, turned away from Tika, who was wiping her hands on her apron, and tried to grab at Kim. She overshot and grabbed Dalamar's robes instead, his hood falling from his head.

We all gasped when we saw Dalamar was a bright blue, made even scarier by the look he was currently giving Alicia, who looked like she was about to wet herself or laugh hysterically, or do the first thing while doing the second. I personally was worried about Kim, who looked like she was going to attack Jess, who had fell to the floor in her fit of laughter.

"I think we all have sunstroke or something, because you two are laughing at something that isn't funny," she said, actually stomping her foot. Dalamar placed his hood back over his head and muttered something, the key word there being "Raistlin."

All laughter stopped.

"Look, guys. He doesn't turn red when he burns, okay? He turns blue because he's an elf. Well, there is to it than just being an elf, but I would personally be blue instead of red."

"Like you are now?"asked Alicia, ever innocent in times of danger. Kimmie sighed.

"Yes, like I am now. Now, if you don't mind, I'm am borrowing your lotion and Dalamar and I are going to coat ourselves in a nice layer of it."

"Wait, together?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes," Kim answered, confused.

"I don't want you two doing that in my parent's room," I decided. "Go somewhere else, okay?"

"Like where?" Kim asked, smirking.

* * *

Officially kicked out of my room for the afternoon, I sat at the kitchen table, where Sturm usually slept. Everyone was still pretty much enjoying themselves outside. The ladies of Krynn were sunbathing much like we had, only they swore they were not going to fall asleep, all of them dressed in our clothes, looking like regular women in street clothes except Laurana, because of her pointy ears. The guys, all except Raistlin and Dalamar (the archmage in my sister's room with the door locked and Dalamar downstairs with Kim and the lotion), were still outside, enjoying the summer sun. I figured the gas tank would be fairly low by now on the all terrain vehicle and I hoped I wouldn't be out in the woods in the middle of the night with my car, trying to pull the thing out of a large puddle of mud.

"What are you doing?" asked Alicia, walking up and sitting across from me at the table, leaving Jess where she was sleeping, nearly snoring, her color guard pole in her hand in case of kender attacks.

"I'm eating gummy bears," I said, concentrating on setting each bear up straight in their proper formation.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, see?"

I popped a yellow one into my mouth and chomped on it. Alicia reached out to grab one of the bears I had carefully set up and I smacked her hand away, horrified.

"No, Alicia! You can't have one of those," I said, "You can have one of the bears out of the bag; I think I have all the ones I need out."

"But, why are the ones I can't touch green?"

"Well, if I can't blare my drum corps music, I can at least pretend I'm watching it."

"What?"

"I'm marching my gummy bears."

I grabbed what was supposed to be the lead soprano gummy bear and placed him in the middle of the formation, in between the brass line and the snare line. Alicia laughed.

"There you have the ever popular formation that first made it's debut in the World Championship Corps contest of-"

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"You are the strangest person I've ever met."

I moved the gummy bears around a few times, ignoring it when one of my percussion bears or brass bears went missing due to Alicia's insatiable hunger for gummies. After a while, I picked up the lead soprano bear and started to chew on him, Alicia watching with a horrified look on her face as I ate him.

"What did he ever do?" Alicia asked on the bear's behalf, looking at the rest with a fearful eye. "I thought he was your favorite!"

"It wasn't so much as what he did as what he didn't do," I said, eying the brass line for more victims.

"What did he do?"

"Got out of step."

_

* * *

There you go! Thanks to chibbiconfettiqueen again for the brilliant idea. glomp. Please tell me what you think and I'll hopefully update soon! Thanks again for reading! (I love reviews, so if you wanted to make me happy... hehe.) Until next time... (Oh, with the green bears... you can pretty much guess who they are if you are a drum corps fan... Ha! My favorite! Splooie! Okay, totally not related to fanfiction, so I'll stop now...)_


	12. A Sugar And Caffeine Night

_Hehe! Here we are, another chapter! A big thank you to every single person who has reviewed so far and who loves this story! I am really thankful to have such loyal readers! Onward!_

_I would suggest not playing the sugar/caffeine games at home! Or anywhere else... Just because we did doesn't mean you should! Believe me, you don't want to turn out like us after these sugar/caffeine games! Not a good idea! It is a weird thing we do as a group, but it's not good for us. (That much sugar has got to have a bad effect on more than just your stomach. Gah.)_

* * *

A Sugar And Caffeine Night

"Oh, man," groaned Jessica, laying out on the bed in my room. "Did we really get everyone to go to sleep?"

"I think so. As far as I know, they were all snoring, even the elven princess," I said, sighing and stretching out on the floor. "I think the sun really got to them."

Jess and I looked at one another before laughing, our sunburns being the worst of the bunch, besides the burns Tika, Laurana, and Goldmoon had gotten. They had fallen asleep while sunbathing, even after all the clucking Tika had done about the rest of us sleeping in the sun. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with anyone after she woke up burnt and she had only let Caramon comfort her. Goldmoon had laughed and tried to convince Riverwind to get a burn, too, but the plainsman was so covered in mud that we all doubted he would ever get enough skin to show to burn ever again, the mud caked on his whole body. Tanis wasn't any better off. I had nearly cried when I found out what condition the all terrain vehicle was in.

"Bed check was okay," Alicia said, coming into the room and flopping down on the floor.

"Status?" I asked, wanting to leave no doubt in my mind of what condition the house was going to be in if I were to sleep with an unsupervised kender.

"Tanis and Laurana are on the couch upstairs, Tanis mud free, Laurana slathered in aloe. Riverwind and Goldmoon are on the couch down here, Riverwind still covered in mud, Goldmoon covered in aloe. Caramon and Tika are sleeping on the floor upstairs, Tika covered in aloe, Caramon sucking his thumb."

"You're starting to learn everyone's names!" I exclaimed, happy for her. Alicia shrugged, blushing a little.

"I've been reading the books," she explained.

"Hey, where are my books?"

"In your sister's room."

I jumped off the floor, eyes wide.

"Raist is reading the books? Why?"

"I don't know, but you better not go in there. Your dog is in there and he is really protective of that guy. I don't know..."

I flopped down like Alicia had and smiled meekly.

"Well, at least Raist has some company. What else is going on upstairs?"

"The dwarf and kender are on the living room floor, the kender snoring louder than the dwarf. Sturm is on the table and looks really comfortable, actually. Dalamar is, um-"

"Yes, Alicia?" Jess asked, waiting for the inevitable.

"Ididn'tcheckontheelf."

"What did you say, Alicia?" Jess continued, turning her head to look at the red headed girl, who seemed nervous as I raised my chin and eyebrows.

"I didn't check on the elf," Alicia repeated.

"Well, where Anna is, Dalamar is," I said. "Let's go looking for them."

"No need, we're here!"

Kimmie flounced into the room, dragging Dalamar behind her, looking like an angry, blue elf. Maybe that's because he was an angry, blue elf, but I had to laugh in spite of myself.

"Hey, girl? What's going on?" Alicia asked, patting the floor next to her. Kim shook her head and made a pointed look for Jessica to get off the bed. Jess shook her head back at Kim and raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Jess, get off the bed so Kim and Dalamar can sit down," I asked. "Please?"

Jessica shook her head again, enjoying this game.

Dalamar muttered a word and waved his hand, sending Jess rolling off the bed and onto Alicia, Alicia waving her arms and trying to crawl out from under Jessica, who was shaking in fear; her color guard pole was on bed. Dalamar, seeing his, muttered another word and picked the pole up, melting it into a mass of twisted plastic and scratched metal, tossing it on the floor before sitting on the bed, Kim nearly climbing into his lap. I 'ah-um'ed at her and Kim sat on the bed normally, bowing her head.

The five of us sat there for several seconds, Keira getting off Alicia, who didn't think getting squished was all that fun.

"What time is it?" I asked, an idea brewing.

"It's a quarter to ten," Kim answered, checking the clock on my nightstand.

"We need to do something with just us," Alicia said, catching my eye and smiling.

"Like what?" Jess asked, mourning over her color guard pole.

"Alicia, let's go uptown and get some sugar and caffeine," I said, getting my keys from my dresser and standing up. "It's time for a sleepover party."

* * *

A half an hour later, Alicia and I were back from the local grocery store, the clerk groaning as we walked in just as he was about to close. We had bags of little paper tubes full of powdered sugar and cases of soda that had the most caffeine in it we could find. I flashed the lights as we came into the driveway, Jessica and Kim sneaking out of the house without waking anyone up.

It was time for our crazy games.

We all sat in the car and each cracked a can of soda open, clicking the aluminum cans together before gulping the caffeine down, grabbing a tube of sugar. We played our usual games, refreshing them for Alicia as we went along.

"For this one, you see, we take a full sugar tube and a whole can of soda," Jessica explained, "And you race to get your soda down first. As soon as you have your soda gone, you need to get all the sugar from the tube to your mouth. Once you're eaten the sugar, you call out some random word. The first person to call out the random word wins."

"What do they win?" Alicia asked, excited.

"They don't have to do it again," I said, grabbing a can, Kimmie getting a tube of sugar. "We go until everyone has won at least once."

"Here we go," Kim said, mischief on her face.

* * *

Needless to say, we were all feeling hyper and slightly ill as the game ended, the four rounds complete, seeing as there were four of us. Alicia finished first, which was sad because she had the ability to go until the end without throwing up or dying of sugar-shock. We all congratulated her and I won the next round, which was surprising because I was usually the last to win, thus downing the most caffeine and sugar, resulting in sickness. Keira won third and poor Kim finished last, having to drink four cans of soda and four tubes of sugar in a row; the loser always had to have the soda and sugar at the end, even though they were not competing against anyone.

"Are we ready for a new game?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"No..." said Kimmie, who looked like she was going to be sick, but got over it.

"This time," Alicia explained, "You have to put the sugar in the soda can first before racing with the other people to drink it all. After ten seconds, the one who has the least gone in their can has to take a dare. They have ten seconds in which to complete the dare, or they risk having to-"

"Let's just leave it at the ten second dare, 'Lisha," Keira said, her speech slightly slurred. "Let's go! Drink up!"

* * *

"Kim, you still have to the dare!" Alicia said, facing Kim, who shook her head no.

"But, it's not going to take more than ten seconds to do!"

"I think the word you were looking for was 'it's going to take more than ten seconds to do,'" I stammered, nearly dropping my soda can.

"That's more than one word, Chels."

"Shut up, Jessica; I meant it as one word."

"We should call Dalamar before you do this," said Alicia, rolling down the windows of the car and sticking her head out before yelling for the dark elf, Kimmie pulling her back inside, Alicia about to topple out of the car and out onto the dewy grass.

"Shh," I giggled, "You're going to wake no one up."

"Who's no one?" asked Jessica, spilling soda on my car floor.

"The one who is going to get you if you spill any more sugar on my car," I said, "The mants are going to get in here and crawl on me when I'm driving!"

"The mants!" cried Alicia, excited. "Where? I want to play!"

"No, Alicia," Kim said, "You don't get to play with the mants."

"I think I meant ants."

"No, Chels, I think you meant mants. Who ever heard of ants?"

* * *

We left Alicia and Keira in the car, the two girls falling asleep in my backseat. It was almost three in the morning by the time Kim and I got out of the car, locking the other two in, and crossed the driveway back to the house, giggling all the way. We got to the door before I stopped her, Kim still giggling.

"Now, Kibbie, we need to be qu- quie- quiet," I said, Kim's face turning serious, hanging on my every word. "We can't wake them up, got it? We have to be silent!"

Kim burst into hysterical giggles, snorting, and I leaned against her and tried not to laugh. We got into the garage and turned on the lights, but they were too bright for our eyes, which had gotten accustomed to the darkness after so many hours of sitting in my car. I flicked them back off as Kim hissed to me.

"No lights. Bad lights."

"Okay, Kibbie, up the steps."

"But, I can't."

"Uh?"

"I can't get up the steps. My feet, they-"

Kim shuffled her feet to the edge of the concrete steps in my garage and then got to her knees, crawling up the stairs, snorting in laugher the entire time. I guided her as she went up the stairs, pausing occasionally to wipe the pebbles off her hands; I nearly tripped over her a few times, causing me to laugh harder.

We finally got into the house and Kim shut the door carefully behind her, shushing me as I sat down on a chair and started to take off my flip flops, carefully trying to unlace them before I realized what they were and gave up, slipping them off.

"Let's go down to bed," Kim whispered, pointing to the stairs.

"Agreed," I said, standing up, turning around, and walking right into the chair I had just gotten out of, crashing to the floor on top of the chair, laughing hysterically after I realized I had fallen. Tanis stirred slightly in his sleep, but the characters kept sleeping, and that was what counted. I crawled to the steps and lay on my stomach with my feet pointing down the steps before letting go of the edge, sliding down the carpeted stairs with ease. Kim did the same and we staggered to our room, Dalamar having fallen asleep on the floor, leaving the bed open for me and Kim.

We crawled into bed, feeling sick. Staying up for so long, having laughed way too hard, having had too much sugar and caffeine, we both had headaches and Kim felt nauseated. After a few minutes of just laying in bed, Kim muttered to me.

"Oh, the frikin' bed is spinning... Oh, it's spinning."

"Put your foot down. It'll anchor you," I whispered, serious.

I never stayed awake long enough to hear the crunch of Dalamar's arm as Kim stepped on him.

* * *

"Well, that was lovely," Keira said sarcastically, helping Kim braid her hair as Dalamar magicked away the mess his 'girlfriend' had made on the floor the next morning.

"Sorry," muttered Kimmie meekly. "I'm never playing those games again."

"Me neither," Alicia said, watching Chelsea sleep.

"Is there any assistance I could provide?"

Sturm walked into the room, tweaking his mustaches.

Alicia and Jess looked at one another, a smile on their face despite their sickly appearance.

"Sturm, climb into bed."

"What?"

"You asked to help and this is helping. Just do it," Jessica ordered, Dalamar carrying Kimmie out of the room, Kim smiling.

Sturm did what he was told, Chelsea never waking up.

"Now, just wait until she wakes up and smile at her. Okay? Just do that and nothing but that, got it?"

"I understand," Sturm said, puzzled, but willing to obey the strange orders.

As Alicia and Jessica crept out of the room, Jessica whispered to Alicia.

"Chelsea is never going to want to play these games again, either, I bet, after this!"

* * *

My screams of horror awoke the whole house._

* * *

There we are! Hehe! Sorry about switching back and forth between my point of view and another point of view at the end; if I would have kept it all in my point of view, the part with Sturm wouldn't be that funny because you wouldn't know Keira and Alicia had set it up. I did not want this to resemble getting drunk; never, ever get drunk unless you are over 21! (And then it's still not a good idea, I bet...) I am not suggesting we were and we were not; my characters would not drink! This was a sugar/caffeine induced evening and, honestly, I was doubting putting it in here, but I did anyway... Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	13. Plans For Out Of The House

_Sorry, all you Kender-fans, to keep you waiting for this chapter! I normally am not so bad at updating, but there has been a marching fic that has been keeping me occupied at the moment; I had to break away from that and have some fun with some old friends (and new friends, too!) So, I'm glad that I'm working on this story again and it shouldn't be so long a wait between chapters, now! I want to either get this story done by the end of the summer, or work on it through the winter; so there are either going to be a lot of chapters left, or not so many... It all depends on how the summer ends, I suppose! Sad! Here we go, though! I got this idea from chibbiconfettiqueen, who, by the way, comes up with some of the funniest things ever! (Claps chibbiconfettiqueen on back thankfully). I have to say that some of the funny things that happen in this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her crazy mind. Hehe! Here you go and I hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, by the way: I know it might be confusing on how I'm working with the names: Keira/Jessica/Jess and Anna/Kim/Kimmie/Kibby are all the same people in this story. I've gotten a complaint from the real "Jess" on the names and how it's confusing, but if it doesn't confuse the rest of you guys, the names stay how they are! Give me a shout out on that if it bothers you, please! Thanks again!_

**

* * *

Plans For Out Of The House**

"That was so funny, Chelsea, when you woke up and Sturm was-"

"We were all there, Alicia," Kim mumbled from where she sat at the table, slouched over. "Well, I wasn't there, but I heard the scream and... Gah."

Kibbie gave up and put her head in her folded arms, Dalamar patting her hand comfortingly. Sturm, who was also sitting at the table, blushed red.

"I apologize again, Lady Chelsea," he said honorably. "I did not know how much distress that caused you and-"

"Sturm, it's okay," I said from the stove, where I was making eggs. "I honestly don't really care."

"Um, Chelsea," Alicia said, looking over my shoulder, "Do you mean to be grinding the eggs in the pan to scrambled bits?"

I realized I was destroying the eggs, but dished them up anyway, handing a plate to Alicia and Jessica, placing burnt toast along with it. Alicia brought it to the table, where Jessica and Tasslehoff occupied the two remaining chairs. Jess poked at the eggs with her fork before turning the toast over, trying to find a bit that wasn't burned.

"I'm not eating this," Jessica announced, pushing the plate away from her, nose in the air.

"Yes, you are," I answered ferociously. "There is no waste and it's your own fault if you get burned toast."

"How is it my fault?"

"I think it's because of the prank, Jess," Alicia muttered to her, trying to convince Tasslehoff to get off the chair and let her sit down.

"Well, I'm not eating it."

"Fine, but you don't get anything else. No breakfast for you."

"Hey, Chelsea, you sounded like that soup guy from that show, with the-"

Alicia tried to make light of the subject, but was soon as frustrated as Keira and her toast because Tasslehoff was not going to let Alicia sit down. Sturm, under any other situation, would have stood and offered Alicia his chair, but he was slightly mad at them for playing such a mean prank.

"I guess I'll starve then, you don't care," Jessica began, putting on a pout. "If I can't have food, I'll just starve. I won't eat any of your precious food, I won't touch-"

"Keira, eat it or shut up," I snapped, tossing more eggs on a plate and handing it to Tanis, who was helping me serve the rest of the characters in the living room.

Jess took one of the lesser pieces of burnt toast and nibbled on it, sipping her orange juice to wash it down. I offered Kim a plate of eggs and toast, but, upon looking at it, Kim gagged and ran from the room, pounding on the bathroom door before realizing there was no one in there. We tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom as I served more food, Dalamar going after her to make sure she was alright.

"So, what are the plans today?" Jessica asked, the burnt toast in hand.

"I'm not talking to you," I said coldly, making breakfast for the dogs.

"So, what are the plans today?" Alicia pipped in, Tasslehoff sitting on her lap, eating her heavily-scrambled eggs.

"I don't know," I answered, slapping spoonfuls of wet dog food into three separate bowls. "I don't want them here the whole day; the house is just a mess. Maybe we could each take a group somewhere?"

"I don't like that idea," Jessica said, shaking her head. "I don't want them in my car. Chelsea? Chels?"

"She's ignoring you, remember?" Tasslehoff said helpfully, earning a mean look from the girl with the melted color guard pole.

"Well, they were in Chelsea's car before and now I think that we should use our cars," Alicia said, holding her glass of juice. "I can take the most because I have the suburban."

"Good idea, Alicia, thanks," I said, spreading dry kibble over the dog food. "The problem is, where are we going? Do we want to go to the same place, or do we want to spread out? Like go to a movie or something?"

"I think that going to a movie might be fun," Jess said. "What's playing?"

"If you want to take some of them to a movie, that would be good," Alicia said, "Right, Chelsea?"

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't lose any of them and pays attention."

"Stop it, Chelsea," Jessica snapped, "It was just a joke, okay? You don't need to get all bent out of shape about it! Now, start talking to me or else!"

"Or else what?" I snarled, brandishing the spatula I was using to mix the dog food. "This isn't your house! This is my house! And right now, my house is a mess, there is sugar all over inside my car, and you are not helping the matter by being a drama queen."

"Who's the drama queen, you freak?"

"You are, slob!"

"Freak!"

"Slob!

"FREAK!"

"SLOB!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Alicia, the house silent as everyone peeked into the kitchen and the dining room where the argument was taking place between myself and Keira. I had the sudden urge to smack her with the spatula, but I dropped it instead and roughly tossed the bowl of dog food on the table in front of her.

"Here," I snapped. "You can either eat this or give it to your dog."

I took a second bowl of dog food and stormed away toward my sister's bedroom, where Brody was staying with Raistlin.

"Wow, you really made her mad!" Alicia said to Jessica, who was silently fuming and contemplating dashing the bowl to bits on the floor.

"You know, I just don't want to talk with her. If she can't take a joke, fine."

Jessica picked up her color guard pole (which Dalamar had half heartedly fixed for her; there were bubbles and glops of plastic all over it, but it somewhat resembled how it used to look) and stomped out of the room to the garage where Riley was, slamming the door behind her.

"Show's over, people," Alicia said to the rest of the characters who were there, stunned by the scene that had unraveled before them. "Just eat your food and then we'll go somewhere."

Tasslehoff, excited by the prospect of going somewhere as great as the grocery store, promptly choked on Alicia's toast.

* * *

I thought it better to knock on the door instead of just barging into the room, not wanting to get hexed and make my day even worse. The dog food was nauseating and I felt bad for Kim, who was sitting meekly on the bathroom counter with Dalamar at her side, a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Enter," said the cold voice from inside the room. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me before turning to face the mage. My own dog growled softly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Brody," I muttered, "It's just me. Come and eat?"

The dog, who had been laying at Raistlin's side, jumped up and ran to me, forgetting to protect his new master long enough to eat his breakfast. I placed the bowl on the ground and started to walk out of the room before Raistlin called me back. I sat next to him on the floor where Caramon had made their beds, the mattress still covered in their things.

"Are you enjoying the books?" I asked cautiously, seeing that Raistlin was already nearing the end of the first trilogy.

"Yes," he said to my surprise. "They have chronicled everything perfectly, down to the exact detail. I didn't know that we would win the war in the end. This is some of the most advanced magic I have ever seen, that one would be able to chronicle the future of another world in a world of one's own."

"Well, we could discuss different views on that," I said, hoping to strike up conversation so I wouldn't have to go back outside for a while and face Keira. "This really isn't the future because these things have already happened. In those books, everything has already happened, you just don't know it."

"Explain further," Raistlin said, bookmarking the page and placing it next to him, intrigued.

"Well, you're only to the last book of the first trilogy," I said. "You haven't met Crysania yet, or traveled back-"

"Do not tell me," Raistlin said, glaring. "I do not wish to know about my future struggles. My life is hard enough already, these books capturing my pain all too perfectly."

"You don't want to know about your triumphs and everyone you meet along the way? But, why is your apprentice here with you in 'my' world when-"

"I already knew Dalamar from-" Raistlin stopped and shook his head. "I do not need to tell you about any of this. Leave me."

"Listen, you asked me to come and sit down," I said bitterly, standing up and dusting myself off. "I'm already having a bad day and it's not even mid-morning yet, so I suggest that-"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Raistlin snarled. I felt slightly scared and wondered if that was what I looked like when Jessica and I fought. I was tired of being bullied around, however, and decided that, at that point, anything this wizard could do to me wouldn't be as bad as fighting with Keira again.

"Yes, I am," I snapped, whipping open the door. "You are going with me somewhere today. You're going to leave this room and leave your spell books and actually find out more about this world, not the world you are reading about, your world. Get ready, because we're leaving within the hour."

I stormed out of the room, leaving a very dumbstruck Raistlin behind. I passed the bathroom and went back, asking Kim how she felt.

"I'm feeling better," she said, still looking pale, but definitely looking better than she had before. "I nearly threw up, but I'm over it now. Too much sugar. Never again am I having a night like last night."

"Agreed," I said, laughing slightly. It made me feel better to laugh and Kim giggled.

"Kim, where is a good place to go? Do you know? What is going on around the area where we could take everyone? I know you read the paper yesterday. Movies? Concerts?"

"Well, I know that the local theater is shut down this week for renovations and there are no concerts going on this week, but the county fair started! Today is the first day of the three days it's going-"

I ran out the door on her mid-sentence, after giving her a quick hug and thank you. I went through the house, yelling.

"Get your stuff together! We're going to the county fair!"

_

* * *

Wow, Chelsea must really be desperate to get them out of the house if she is going to risk taking them to the county fair. Gah... How risky (and fun to write about!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know that the next one is just going to be hilarious. Don't worry about Chelsea and Jess, though. They always fight, but they always make up, too. Alicia will make sure of it! Hehe. (Chelsea has never threatened Keira with a spatula, and Keira has never eaten dog food, although she is always calling Chelsea a drama queen!) Who is the bigger drama queen? Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Car Ride To The Fair

_Here is one of the first chapters of going to the county fair! I am not sure if I'm going to split it up into a lot of little chapters or what, but I know that, if I were to add everything about the fair into one chapter, I would have one super long chapter. Chibbiconfettiqueen gave me the idea, first of all, to take them to the fair, so I want to thank her, and chaosxScion gave me the idea to get Tas into all sorts of trouble with spun sugar, so I want to thank that reader very much! (I hope I spelt their name right,though!) If there are any issues with ideas, just let me know and I can re-write a chapter to take out these suggestions. I always ask permission and if I do not have it and that person does not like it that I have used the idea, I will always take it out! That's the last thing I want to do, make any reader mad! You are all such great readers! I thank each and every one of you who have reviewed so far and I want to say thank you for the great suggestions! I can't use all of them, but I will give those people credit, too, at the end of the story, for being so supportive._

_The way I figure it, the companions are about five days into their visit. That means that they still have about nine more days to give Jessica, Chelsea, Kibbie, and Alicia trouble!_

_My sister thought of Tas harassing the petting zoo first, I have to admit. At the beginning of the story, she suggested he bother some of the animals and she wanted him to ride a sheep. So, ride a sheep he shall. (Sorry if I spoiled anything... I do that sometimes...)_

* * *

Car Ride To The Fair

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked, wishing there was enough room to line them up in the living room, right in front of me. I couldn't get everything ready for everyone during the course of the fifteen minutes I gave them to get ready. Jessica was still in my room downstairs, moping that we had fought, and I didn't expect her to help anyone else get ready. Kim was slathering sun screen on (we were all still slightly crisp at that point, but Kim knew she was going to get worse if she was out in the sun all day), and Alicia was chasing after Tasslehoff, who had ran off with her purse.

"Alicia, keys?" I asked as she went by, Tasslehoff screeching in happiness at the thrill of the chase.

"Working on it," she replied, hunched over, chasing Tasslehoff down the stairs. I started to turn away, but dashed down the stairs after I heard Alicia tumble, making an involuntary "whoosh" sound.

"Are you okay?" I worried, helping her up. Alicia dusted herself off.

"No problem," she said. "Why would falling down the steps now be any different than before?"

"I never said anything about it being different. I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm peachy," Alicia answered with a smile. "Let me go and get my purse, though. It ran off. The suburban is unlocked, by the way, if you wanted to start putting people in there."

As Alicia disappeared into the basement, I raised my eyebrows. Alicia would know if she was hurt, and I had other problems to deal with.

Like getting everyone into thevehicles without chaos.

* * *

Hoping for no chaos was hoping for too much. It was decided that Goldmoon and Riverwind would ride in the suburban, along with Tanis, Laurana, Tika, Tasslehoff, and Flint. I tried to persuade Sturm to leave my side, but he would not be pushed away so easily. We stood outside, the passenger door of my car open, conversing.

"Lady Chelsea, last time you left my side, that young man at the store-"

"It was no big deal, Sturm," I argued. "I'll be fine without you by my side for the time it takes to get to the fair. You can protect Alicia for a bit."

"Lady Alicia was one of the girls who played that trick on you this morning. I would not be so easily-"

"Sturm," I pleaded, about to strangle the chivalrous knight, "Please, just go with Alicia! You can protect me from the Evil Ferris Wheel from when we get there to the time we leave, for all I care, as long as you go with Alicia for the trips."

The knight seemed to consider this offer, until Raistlin left the house, all ready to go. I wasn't shocked that he hadn't changed into the clothes I had asked Caramon to bring him, but I was starting to dread my decision of inviting him along.

Well, it was either bring him with us or risk having no house left when I got back.

He still had his pouches of spell components and the Staff of Magius, his white hair and gold skin shining, but maybe people would just pass him off as one of the fair workers, a Carnie of sorts. Yeah, that was it, I kept telling myself as he approached the knight and me.

He hardly murmured a thank you as he walked between Sturm and I and sat in the passenger seat, leaving Sturm with no choice but to sit in the back.

* * *

I pulled out of the driveway after Keira, who had fit Kim and Dalamar into the backseat of her Geo. Raistlin sat beside me, eying the pen mark Tasslehoff had made on my dash just a few days ago, while Sturm and Caramon sat in the backseat. It was so silent I started to itch, and I even hoped for Sturm to launch into one of his speeches about honor and pride and protecting the helpless, but I had hurt his feelings and he sat quietly in his armor in the backseat. I had just shrugged my shoulders after Strum disappeared into the house angrily, emerging several minutes later in nearly all of his armor. He was doing it to prove a point and I was going to let him know I didn't care. I needed my space.

I glanced in the rear view mirror as I reached the end of the driveway, waiting for the traffic to go by, and saw Tasslehoff bouncing around in the front seat of the suburban, Alicia already looking stressed. The fair was about a half an hour away and we were all planning on staying as long as we could deal with everyone in public, so I felt sorry for her and hoped she had plenty of aspirin along.

We would all need it.

* * *

Keira was already fed up with the two lovebirds in the backseat and they were only ten minutes away from Chelsea's house.

"Car Rule Number One," Jess announced, turning down the radio. "There must be at least two inches of space between yourselves at all times."

"Come on, Jessica," Kimmie whined slightly, "You can't see us back here."

"If I look in my rear view mirror to check for traffic, I can see you!"

"It's not that bad..."

"I'm never going to look at my car the same way again if I see something particularly raunchy. Now get away from one another. Car Rule Number Two: Seat belts at all times."

"Agreed," answered Kim, showing Dalamar how to buckle up.

"Car Rule Number Three: Do nothing that will make me want to sell GEOrge, okay?"

* * *

"Tasslehoff, sit down."

Several minutes later:

"Tasslehoff, sit down."

Several minutes later:

"TASSLEHOFF, SIT DOWN."

Alicia shook her head. The kender needed to move before she moved him herself.

"Someone, drag Tasslehoff back there."

"There isn't enough room," Tanis answered.

"Do you want an alive kender?"

"No," answered Riverwind hopefully.

"I need him out of the front seat NOW!"

The desperation in Alicia's voice convinced Tika that Alicia really had had enough of the kender and, with Tanis' help, they pulled Tasslehoff into the next row of seats, the kender clutching Alicia's purse.

Several minutes later:

"Um, we have an issue here," Goldmoon said, stroking Tasslehoff's topknot as Tasslehoff turned different shades of green, holding Alicia's purse to his chest.

"I don't feel so well," Tasslehoff said, worried. But he wasn't as worried as the rest of the passengers in the car.

"Do you get carsick if you're not in the front seat, Tas?" Alicia asked, following Chelsea's BandMobile, as she called it, to the freeway exit.

"This is only my second time in a- in a..."

"Tasslehoff, get a bag!"

Alicia's advice was not specific enough. She meant one of the bags kept under the seat for that exact 'problem,' but Tasslehoff threw up in Alicia's purse, announcing he was all better, then disgracing Alicia's purse again.

"Get him in the front seat," Alicia muttered, Tasslehoff climbing weakly to the front seat, where he plopped down and buckled his seatbelt, promptly turning green again. "That always helps with car sickness. Although, if this keeps up, the cargo area might be a better place for him to go."

_

* * *

There we are! The chapters get better and better; I just thought that one chapter devoted specifically to the car ride there would be great! I have this vision of Tasslehoff being passed to the back seat of Alicia's suburban like he was at a rock concert or something, clutching Alicia's purse and then being passed back up to the front seat the same way, slightly green. It's just my twisted little mind doing this... Hah! Thank you for reading and I'll update very soon; I just can't wait for the actual fair! I know I keep leading up to it and telling people about what is going to happen in the author's note at the beginning of the chapters, but I haven't gotten there, yet. There are going to be some fun things for you Dalamar/Kibby shippers and some nice things for you Raistlin/Chelsea shippers (maybe, if I decide to write it in...)_

Oh, and GEOrge is the actual name of "Keira"'s Geo (I do not own the name, brand, anything...) and "Chelsea"'s car is actually called the BandMobile. "Alicia"'s suburban doesn't have a name, really, besides The Bus. GEOrge was sold the other week, though, and so I dedicate this chapter to "Keira" and GEOrge. Here is to driving into the school parking lot parade mornings, nearly running over rabbits, pizza deliveries, and good times! We miss you, GEOrge! tear Okay, I'll stop that now.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Rules For Being At The Fair

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter... I was just not in the mood to write funny stuff for a little while; this story is the break in angst for my other stories, where I can be funny and goofy and weird before getting back to my normal morose self, but I just had no urge to write funny stuff... Now I do!_

_Everyone should be nice to Chelsea, considering she is the author's alter-self! Hehe... Yeah, she might be getting desperate to get them out of the house, but, you know, what fun would it be for the reader to have them in the house all the time? If taking three of them to the grocery store causes problems, what about all of them at the fair? _

_I'll credit any ideas I've used or anything like that in the next chapter because, right now, I can't get into my files to check on who suggested what. At the moment, I'm just typing off the top of my head for this story, so... _

_Oh, I also wanted to mention an apology to chibbiconfettiqueen about Kimmie acting like a harem girl. Kim is not a harem girl! I apologize if too much of the plot has been centered around them; I never knew I was beating it to death with a stick... I know she had a complaint about that and I humbly bow and say I'm sorry._

_Here we go!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rules For Being At The Fair

I followed Jessica's car to the front gate, drum corps music bashing away on my speakers. Some people blasted rap, other cars boomed with dance music; mine? Drum corps music... I didn't know if that was the reason the guy taking the money for parking and tickets was looking at me funny or if it was the fact I had a guy in armor in my back seat, someone huddled in red robes in the passenger seat, or a near giant sitting next to the knight.

"Hello, sir!" I said as cheerfully as I could, turning down the music and grabbing my purse to pay for the tickets.

"Hello, miss," the small, balding man said, trying to get a better look inside the car. "Are all of you with an act or something?"

"Um, no," I said carefully, "We're just here to enjoy the fair."

"I- I see," the man said, doubtful as he ticked away on his calculator. "Four adults?"

"Yes."

"One car to park?"

I looked around me in amazement. Unless I was towing a car or there was a car towing me, I guessed that was a mandatory stupid question that every worker is entitled to ask every now and then.

"Yeah, it's just a little Lumina-"

"Total comes to $35."

"What? Tickets last year were only five dollars!"

"Yeah, well, fair costs have gone up and so have the prices. $8 for an adult, $3 for parking. You either got it or you don't, girl."

I dug around in my purse, hoping I had enough money on me; otherwise, it would be a frantic call to Alicia, asking how much she could spare. Luckily I found the proper amount and I handed the bills to the balding man, Sturm grinding his teeth in the backseat. As I drove off and let the traffic control men guide me to my parking spot, Sturm grumbled.

"That gate keeper was very disrespectful, Lady Chelsea," he said, as if I needed to be reminded.

"Yeah, I know, but forget about him! We're going to have some fun here at the fair!" I tried to keep my voice as optimistic as possible, considering half the cash in my wallet had been depleted just to pay for tickets and parking. Caramon fell out of the car, like last time, and the light reflecting off Sturm's armor was so blindingly bright. Raistlin got out of the car and began to wheeze. I just kept my head down and tried to ignore the looks we were already getting.

My cellphone went off and Sturm jumped in a clatter of armor as I pulled it out of my purse and answered it.

"Chelsea here," I said, hoping it wasn't my parents. Instead of my parents, it was Alicia, sounding very stressed.

"Um, Chelsea, do you have some spare cash? Apparently ticket prices went up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now that we are all here, we can lay out some rules," I said, everyone gathered under the shade of a tree that hung over GEOrge. Dalamar and Kim stood together, holding hands sweetly, as Tasslehoff tried to do cartwheels in the grass, his bout of carsickness over. Jess and Alicia stood next to me, the group of characters gathered in a circle around us.

"The rules are as follows: One, we will meet back here at Jessica's car every two hours. No, make that every hour. Every hour, everyone must report back here. See that big clock by the red tent? Every time that long hand reaches the 12, you must be back here. Two, if you feel sick, find either Alicia, Jessica, Kim, or myself. We are the ones with the cellphones. Three, you must always be in groups, at least in pairs. Every hour we check back here at GEOrge, the four of us-" I pointed to Jess, Alicia, Kim, and I. "-are going to switch back and forth watching Tasslehoff."

Tasslehoff, who had been standing on his head, promptly fell over and sat in the grass, a silly grin on his face.

"Everyone gets one dollar until the next time we meet," Jessica said, opening her purse and signaling for us to do the same. "This is enough to buy you either one small bag of cotton candy or one small soda. Just remember, there are four quarters to a dollar, so you could also buy four things that cost twenty five cents."

I grudgingly handed Sturm, Raistlin, Tanis, Caramon, and Tasslehoff one dollar as Alicia, Kim, and Jessica distributed a dollar each to the rest. Keira was being very generous in offering them our money, but I was happy that at least they would be able to figure out how our currency worked and get themselves something to eat, although I doubted cotton candy was the best thing for a kender.

"Now, who gets Tasslehoff?" Jessica asked as Riverwind and Goldmoon walked away together, Flint, Tanis, and Laurana following them. Kim and Dalamar tried to make a quick escape, but Alicia caught them.

"Hey, no!" she yelled, pointing. Kim stopped in mid step, looking guilty. Dalamar shook his long hair back from his face, looking extremely handsome and out of place in his polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"This of it this way, Kimberly," he said smoothly, causing a nearby girl to nearly swoon. "It would be like having a child."

Kim's face twisted into disgust.

"A kid?" she asked, shrinking away slightly. "I don't want a kid."

"Yesyoudo,nowtakeTasslehoffandgo!" Alicia said, running off with Jessica and the rest of the characters, who did not want to be burdened with Tasslehoff. Sturm, Caramon and Raistlin stood next to me, Caramon looking wistfully at Tika, who was running alongside Alicia, away from the parking lot.

"It's okay, Caramon, you can go with her," I said, catching the look in the warrior's eye. Caramon struggled with himself before turning to his brother.

"Raist, do you mind if I were to go off for a little while?"

"Please, do," came the scathing answer. "It would rid me of your-"

"Thanks, Raist, Lady Chelsea," the warrior said before running after Tika, calling for her to wait for him. Raistlin did not seem very happy about being interrupted in the middle of his remark and pulled his hood over his head, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad," Kim said, looking dubiously at Tasslehoff, who was now digging through his pouches and showing Dalamar his six $1 bills. How he got six, I could only guess. "After all, if we get babysitting him out of the way now, we won't have to do it until later."

"That's the spirit," I said, letting go of my breath. I had thought for a moment that I was going to be stuck with Tasslehoff, and I hugged Kim briefly.

"Thanks, Kibby," I said, Kim smiling back at me.

"No problem. I think that Alicia doesn't get Tasslehoff until later, though, because of what she had to go through on the ride here."

"Agreed."

As Dalamar and Kim walked away, Tasslehoff between them, I could hear Kim say, "Tasslehoff, why do you have Alicia's purse? Why is there- EW!"

"So, Sturm, Raistlin," I said, realizing that I was left with the knight and the mage, "Where are you heading off to?"

"I am not going anywhere, Lady Chelsea," Sturm said, stepping closer, protective. I rolled my eyes. I had promised him he could 'save me from the Evil Ferris Wheel Of Doom' when we got to the fair, and here we were.

"I suppose," I answered, shrugging. "Raistlin?"

The mage did not answer and I took that to be a bad sign.

"Okay, well, if you want to wait by the cars, that's fine. I could let you sit in the BandMobile until we get back."

No answer.

"Come, my lady, there is much to see," Sturm said, eager to get to the excitement, although he tried not to show it. However, as Sturm tried to take my arm, Raistlin came between us and walked with us to the fairgrounds, Sturm dumbfounded.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aw, Raist doesn't want Sturm to be that close to Chels. Hehe... I think that, if Sturm would ever really come out of the books, I would have such a problem with him being so clingy. Gah. Anyway, tell me what you think, please! Thank you for reading and I'll update sooner than I did before! Hehe..._


	16. Antagonizing The Petting Zoo

_Hello! It's been such a long time, it seems since I've updated this story! Eek! I just love working on it, though, so maybe I just need more creative effort to put into this story... hehe. _

_Now, at this point, at the beginning of the chapter, I still don't know where I'm going to go in terms of Chels/Raist or Chels/Sturm. Who really cares, right? But I know a select few of you are rooting for one or the other. Ha! _

_So, here we are with the next installment in the story: Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antagonizing The Petting Zoo

"Tasslehoff!" Kim cried, "Don't run off too far! I want to be able to see you!"

The kender pretended not to hear Kimmie, but slowed his pace to obey her. Dalamar had already dragged him back by the topknot once, and Tasslehoff decided that, while that had been an enjoyable experience, getting his hair yanked more than once was too much for one day.

"So, my dear, where would you like to go? I believe I see some vendors over there you might take interest in."

"Have you been to a fair before, Dalamar?" Kim asked, amazed at his lack of astonishment at the lights and people. Tanis and his group had gone by earlier, all of them with gaping mouths, looking like a bunch of tourists from another world. In truth, they were, but Kim wondered how long it was going to take the fair guards to become suspicious of them. Chelsea would just die of embarrassment if Kim called her on her cellphone to announce they were being kicked out of the fair for suspicious behavior.

"They had fairs similar to this on Krynn," Dalamar answered, taking her hand as he looked back and forth between food vendors, a curious frown on his face. "I have to say that the rides were not nearly as fast or tall, but the vendors who sell the goods are remarkably similar. Would you suppose I could pick up spell equipment here?"

"No," Kim answered quickly, the vision of getting kicked out for suspicious activity growing brighter by the second. "No, if you asked for spell equipment, I think that they would laugh you right out of here. These fairs just sell and showcase baked goods, homemade clothing, artwork made by farmer's sixth grade daughters... Nothing too thrilling, and nothing to do with magic whatsoever."

"Any livestock?"

"Of course! What do you think that smell is? There is only one thing that can block out the smell of cotton candy, and that is the cow barn."

"Would you like to view the animals with me?" Dalamar asked, holding his arm out for Kim to wrap her arm around. Kim smiled and nodded, but her verbal reply was broken by the bleat of angry sheep and various other sounds coming from scared and upset animals. The sound was coming from the petting zoo, just a few yards away.

"Kender!" exclaimed Kim and Dalamar at the same time, and they ran off to the petting zoo, Kim grabbing her phone to call the first person listed in her phone book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was relaxing on a patio in front of one of the larger, permanent food vendors, her ice cream cone in hand. Tika sat across from her, savoring the ice cream, whereas Caramon had eaten his within moments, astonishing the vendor.

"Hey, would you like to do something for me?" the man asked, a Brooklyn accent apparent. "Would you like to stand out here and attract customers for me by eating? You could be "The Man With The Bottomless Stomach." Free ice cream and hot dogs and soda, as long as you attract some customers!"

Caramon looked to Alicia questioningly, Alicia busy trying to fish her cellphone from her pocket. One of the first things she needed to find at the fair was a new purse.

"Yeah, whatever you want, Caramon," Alicia said, checking the Caller I.D. And finding it was Kim. Caramon shook the food vendor's hand and the vendor offered Caramon a corn dog, the warrior's eyes growing wide.

"Um, sir," he said, trying not to hurt the vendor's feelings, "I don't eat breaded cur. My friend Sturm told me that-"

"Not a corn dog guy, huh?" slurred the vendor, making another ice cream cone and handing it to Caramon, "Well, we'll just make sure you don't get any more of those. Hey, Johnny!" the vendor called to the back of the large food stall, "Get over here and get this guy some food!"

Johnny, a scrawny boy of fifteen, nodded and started a batch of french fries, the slovenly food vendor coming out to stand next to Caramon, starting his commentary.

"Come one, come all, to see Dary Dave's own-" the vendor whispered to Caramon, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say, but it's Caramon," the warrior answered, the vendor hardly listening as he started yelling again.

"Come see Dary Dave's own Hungry Harold! The man with the bottomless stomach. He'll eat anything we give him! Step on up and order your own food while you see this man gobble his!"

"But, my name's not Hungry Harold," Caramon argued politely. "I'm not even very hungry right now."

"You'll be hungry if you know what's good for ya!" the vendor said. "I'll even pay you! What a deal! Free food and money to boot! If you don't wanna, I'll find someone else!"

"No, I'll take you up on your offer," Caramon said, Johnny handing him another ice cream cone, his heart won over by food.

As Caramon started what was going to be his first job in the 'new world,' Tika huffed at the table, biting her lip as Alicia's voice became more and more animated over the phone.

"Tasslehoff's at the petting zoo? Where is that? No, I can't see it from here... No, I still can't see it. Well, what do you want me to do, zoom over there by magic? You've got the magician! Kim, I just don't know what to do, okay? I- Kim? Anna?"

Alicia looked at her phone, eyes narrowed.

"She hung up on me! Well, what does she think I am supposed to do? I handled the kender on the ride here, and throwing up in my purse is the last straw! She should call Chelsea if she's so worried."

"Caramon?" Tika asked, "Are you going to be stuffing your face all day?"

Caramon nodded before realizing how angry Tika looked, shaking his head no after a few moments.

"Then I'm going to go and explore the fair," Tika said, getting up from her spot on the patio. The vendor caught sight of Tika and stopped her, looking her up and down. Tika was about to smack him, looking around out of habit for her frying pan, before the vendor spoke.

"You're this big lug's girlfriend, right?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you like him, right? And he likes you?"

"Yes. What are you trying to say?"

"That we could attract even more customers if you were to be up here with him, to attract the guy crowd. The girls could come to see Hungry Harold and the guys could come and look at Beautiful Betty!"

"Beautiful Betty?" asked Alicia sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding!"

Tika wrinkled her face in disgust before looking at Caramon, his eyes pleading with her.

"Come on, Tika, we did worse than this for the shows at the inn back on Krynn," Caramon said, "Plus, you are very beautiful..."

Tika fought with herself for a few moments before resigning to her post by Caramon's arm, smiling a little as Caramon hugged her.

"See, now we can do something together! More food, please!"

"We're going, okay?" Alicia asked, signaling to the rest of the group to stand up and follow her. "You two have fun. Don't get into any trouble."

Alicia left the two at Dary Dave's stand, the vendor starting his commentary.

"Come and see Hungry Harold and his buxom babe, Beautiful Betty! The man with the bottomless stomach is here one day only, and he's brought a special treat with him!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea was admiring a stand that held stones and other interesting bobbles, Raistlin at her side. The two were talking in low voices about the gems, picking up each stone and turning it over in their hands, Sturm sulking behind them. The old lady behind the stand looked strangely at ease with a mage and young lady looking over her wares, hardly noticing the knight behind them, pacing back and forth in his armor.

She was one of the few who did not find this odd, or even remotely frightening, for children were crying at the sight of the red robed specter and armor clad knight, accompanied by a young lady with ridiculously long, black hair. Adults steered clear of the group of three, teenagers gawking, children growing fearful as Sturm smiled at each and every one of them, trying to be friendly but only making matters worse. He was the only one at the fair dressed in armor, and no one had seen a man wearing red robes in public. People naturally assumed that these were three performers who had decided to poke around the fair in public in costume, promoting their show.

"That one is particularly strong," the old lady crooned to Raistlin, referring to the stone in his hand. "The Tiger's Eye induces creativity."

"What about this one?" Chelsea asked, holding up a piece of beautiful rose quartz. "What does this one do, again?"

"Promotes romance and love," the old lady answered. "If you were to give this to a beau, they would love you more then they could possibly imagine."

"Oh, I see," Chelsea answered, putting the stone down quickly. Sturm peeked over her shoulder, asking what the lady meant by a beau.

"No one, Sturm, no one," she tried to say, but the old lady cut her off.

"The one she loves, dear boy," the lady said, looking Sturm in the eye. "If she gives the stone to the one she loves, the powers of love will be greater than anyone could imagine! Compassion, caring-"

"And I don't need to give a pink stone to anyone," Chelsea snapped, gathering the few stones she was going to buy and giving the lady the money. Turning on her heel, she stormed to the next stall, her phone ringing. Sturm chased after her, Chelsea turning off her phone with a snarl, not wanting to be disturbed. Raistlin, taking out one of his spell pouches, asked the lady if she would like to trade for certain stones, including the pink quartz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's phone went dead as she tried to call Jessica, Kim saying a very naughty word as she and Dalamar reached the petting zoo. She was furious that Alicia had not tried very hard to help her, and confused on why Chelsea would turn off her phone. Now, Jessica would probably be upset that Anna had not called her, and Anna just shook her head.

"Anna!" Dalamar exclaimed, pointing to where a figure in blue leggings was riding an angry sheep, the sheep kicking and trying to loosen Tasslehoff's hold on it's neck.

"Tasslehoff!" Kim screeched, "Get off that sheep right now!"

"I can'tttt..." Tasslehoff said, a blur as the sheep kicked at the door to it's stall, nearly shattering the wooden door.

Dalamar, making sure no one was watching him, whispered a spell to calm the sheep, the poor creature stopping in it's tracks and closing it's eyes, tired. Tasslehoff dismounted the sheep with wobbly legs, beaming from ear to ear.

"I rode the sheep!" he said, a huge smile on his face.

"I couldn't tell," Kim said sarcastically, grabbing Dalamar's arm to keep from falling over in embarrassment. Dalamar grabbed Tasslehoff's topknot, ignoring the dirty look the petting zoo keeper was giving them.

"Kender," snarled the mage, drawing almost as much attention as Tasslehoff had while riding the sheep, only the attention was coming mostly from girls, "When we meet back in the- what's the word, my dear?"

"Parking lot," Kim answered, digging in her purse to find money to pay off the petting zoo keeper for Tasslehoff's 'ride.'

"In the parking lot," Dalamar continued, "You will be punished!"

"Excuse me, sir," came a voice behind Dalamar, "But would you be interested in entering your son in the mutton bustin' contest tonight, for the rodeo?"

Dalamar turned around, still holding Tasslehoff by the topknot, Kim biting her lip. She tried to loosen Dalamar's grip on Tas as the man with the cowboy hat raised his eyebrows.

"Now, why would you hold your son like that? The tyke looks strange, sure, but you don't have to hold his hair like that."

"Believe me, we do," Dalamar answered, Kim glaring back at several girls who had glared at her for being so close to her 'boyfriend.'

"In any case, what do you say about the rodeo?"

"Rodeo?" asked Kim, "What do you think, Dalamar?"

"It's up to the kender- I mean, our 'son'."

Tasslehoff squirmed happily at the prospect of riding more sheep.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There we are! Thanks so much for reading and please tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	17. Stuffed Animals And Dancing Coins

_Bonjour! Wow, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I have so many fun ideas for this story, but I've been so busy lately with class and sports and musician stuff that the only time I have for Kender In The Closet is in my head. If I had a laptop, it would be different, but I don't have a lot of time to sit down. But, I make sure to write a fun chapter to make up for everything! I have the rest of the story planned out to the end (almost) and it's going to get better and better! Thanks for tolerating my tardiness and please tell me what you think of this chapter! My readers are the best! Thanks!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuffed Animals And Dancing Coins

Everyone met back at GEOrge, like planned, and nothing seemed to go too terribly wrong the rest of the day- if you didn't count Tasslehoff getting caught in a cotton candy machine terribly wrong. Kim and Dalamar were relieved of the task of babysitting the kender and it was Chelsea's turn to watch over him. Jessica, Kim, and Alicia, after seeing what a bad mood Chelsea was in after she got back with the knight and mage, wondered if it was going to be a good idea to give her Tasslehoff for a few hours, but Chelsea maintained she was fine. Stressed, but fine. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, but it was going to be interesting carrying back everything Dalamar was winning for her. Alicia's vehicle was gathering the fruits of Dalamar's labor: stuffed animals.

Tasslehoff had been covered in teddy bears, plush cats and dogs, fake fabric snakes, and everything else soft and cuddly, the sticky cotton candy residue keeping most of the winnings stuck to him. Kim ended up peeling her prizes off Tasslehoff before putting each item in the back of Alicia's vehicle, stacking them all up comfortably in the cargo area. As she carefully put away the animals so none of them were face down or unable to 'breathe,' everyone asked Dalamar how he won the prizes.

"It was simple, really," the dark mage said, ignoring the dreamy gazes of nearby girls passing through the parking lot, "I realized what the system was and I beat it."

"But how?" Alicia asked, confused. "Did you just get lucky?"

"No," Dalamar said, exasperated. "Luck and cleverness are two different things. I was clever, and thus I won Anna everything her heart desired."

"And a little more," Kim said, looking in disgust at the hissing fuchsia snake she was putting away. "You didn't have to do all this, Dalamar."

"I wanted to," the mage said, sweeping up behind her and grabbing her hand. "They make you happy."

Kim blushed and smiled happily as she closed the doors to the back of the vehicle and the rest of the companions turned away. Chelsea snorted and pulled her hand away as Sturm tried to take her hand like Dalamar had with Kim. Sturm not only was shut down by Chelsea, who beckoned Tasslehoff to follow her back to the fairground, but earned a look of pure malice from Raistlin, who stalked off after her. Jessica had to stifle back a giggle and accompanied the rest of the companions to the ferris wheel, chatting with Tika, who had grown bored of her job and was on 'break.' Alicia waved goodbye to Kim and Dalamar, who were paying no attention to Alicia whatsoever, and jogged back to the crafts building, on the hunt for her new purse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're riding in the rodeo tonight, Tasslehoff," Chelsea asked the kender, the two walking in front of Raistlin and Sturm as the four walked through the fairgrounds, unsure of what to do next. "Have you ever seen a rodeo?"

"I don't know what that is," Tas answered, acquiring a party popper off a passerby and looking it over curiously. "I just know that I get to ride a sheep again. Oh, and that I have to be there by six thirty, whenever that is."

"Well, that leaves us with three hours until we need to meet everyone else at the rodeo," Chelsea said, looking for a place to sit down. She was tired of shopping and just wanted to go home at the moment, not having any fun at all. Between the bitter remarks Sturm and Raistlin were exchanging and trying to keep the kender out of trouble, she was exhausted. She considered going to the car and sitting there until everything was all over, but she knew that she would be meeting the fairground security guards for certain if she left Sturm and Raistlin in charge of Tasslehoff. Chelsea entertained this notion only as a passing thought and finally spotted a place to sit, a wooden picnic table under a group of trees.

"No, you do not understand the ways of the female heart-"

"And you would? Your knightly-"

"You're secluded and would-"

"I refuse to believe-"

Chelsea had to roll her eyes as she heard Sturm's voice rise and Raistlin's voice sharpen as they continued their fighting behind her. Glancing behind her shoulder and speaking to no one in particular, Chelsea spoke louder than she should have.

"Is there anything anyone can do to keep them quiet?"

Tasslehoff stopped in mid step, turned around, and pulled the little string at the bottom of the party favor he held, causing a slight pop and a shower of confetti paper to land on the knight and mage, both of them stopping long enough in their argument to give Tasslehoff the look many kender see as their last.

Chelsea smiled as she saw the two covered in paper, disgruntled, Raistlin shaking out the hem of his robes. She sat and gave Tasslehoff a big hug and a dollar more for the kender to buy more party poppers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dalamar, no more animals," Kim said, exhausted as she made her second trip back with the dark mage to Alicia's vehicle, which Alicia had left unlocked.

"I thought they made you happy," Dalamar said, looking ridiculous as he tried to pick up a dropped plush animal while carrying twenty more of them in his arms.

"Not anymore. I have so many and those guards were looking at us sort of weird as we went by that last time. We could get in trouble for cheating the games."

"The vendors themselves cheat to prevent anyone from winning, as far as I've seen," Dalamar said, tossing the animals into the cargo area and sitting on the grass as Kim set every animal up properly. "At least on Krynn, things were fair."

"Well, this is not Krynn and people are not as fair here as they are there, I suppose. Just promise me that, when we go back, we don't get any more animals?"

"I promise."

There were several moments of silence as Dalamar watched Kim set all the plush toys upright. They both realized that there was a little boy watching them a few feet away, his family packing things away in the trunk of their own car, getting ready to leave. The little boy was gazing longingly at the pink snake in the vehicle window and Kim realized what she wanted to do with that toy. Picking it up and walking to the little boy, she stooped down and offered it to him. The parents smiled as the little boy took it and said thank you, jumping into the car. Kim saw a little girl in the car already, hardly older than the boy, and she ran back to grab a purple cat with painted-on whiskers, asking the parents if it was alright to give the toy to the child. After giving away the toy and waving to the kids as the car drove off, Kim skipped back to Alicia's vehicle, a smile on her face.

"You gave away the things I won you," Dalamar stated, shocked and upset. "I won them to make you happy."

"Dalamar, I have so many already," Kim said, giving him a quick hug before going back to her task of setting the animals up. "Besides, I know I'm going to be happier knowing those two kids have the snake and cat than if I had them for myself. They didn't win anything and did you see them smile?"

Dalamar sighed and agreed with Kim, who closed the doors to Alicia's vehicle and realized at that moment she didn't have keys to lock the vehicle. A call to Alicia's phone was unsuccessful and any attempt to lock the car from the inside failed, the automatic locks made to keep one door unlocked if no key was used to lock the vehicle.

"What are we going to do, Dalamar?" Kim said, biting her lip. "I can't just leave and let someone take off with Alicia's Suburban! We can't-"

"Then we stay here," Dalamar said with a smile on his face. "And sit together and-"

"We sit together outside in the grass," Kim said, a smirk on her face. Dalamar sighed and nodded, leaning against the tire with Kim's head on his shoulder. They sat like that for the rest of the time until Alicia came back, a new purse in tow, Kim only getting up to give kids stuffed animals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sturm, for the last time, if you're hungry, go eat!"

"My lady, I would not want to leave you-"

"Sturm, I don't care! I can hear your stomach rumbling around in that suit of armor of yours and I know you need to eat! Go and get yourself some food!"

"Lady Chelsea, I-"

Chelsea blocked out his voice as she tried to think, clapping a hand over one ear. This was the fourth time she had tried unsuccessfully to get the knight to find himself some food and he was driving her crazy. She had to admire Raistlin's endurance; the mage just sat across from her, his eyes shut, dozing off in the warm afternoon air. It was so peaceful under the trees, in the shade, a few yards away from the main hustle of people enjoying the fair. Tasslehoff had not found his party favors and was tugging at Chelsea's sleeve, asking her to take him to find the booth that sold them. People passing by talked loud enough that Chelsea could hear what they were saying very clearly, some of their conversations centered around the big man at Dary Dave's stand and his free food antics. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She whispered to Tasslehoff, who nodded and smiled, then started her act. Moaning and clutching her stomach, Chelsea pulled a face, making sure she caught Sturm's attention.

"What is the problem, my lady?"

"I'm hungry, too, but I can't stand up," she complained softly, starting her show. "I just can't pull myself up to find food. I'm so tired and hungry."

"I will get you food, Lady Chelsea," Sturm declared, jumping to his feet and clenching his fist in the air. "I will bring you whatever you yearn for."

"Go to Dary Dave's stand, across the park," Chelsea said, making up her script on the spot. "Caramon is there and he will give you food. Take Tasslehoff with you and help him on his quest to find his party favors."

"Why must I take the kender to find his trinkets?" Sturm asked, bewildered.

"Because it would make me ever so happy," Chelsea said softly, a sad smile on her face. Why had she never joined Drama? She saw the knight's face soften as he seized her hand and bowed over it, Chelsea fighting back a laugh. Sturm grabbed Tasslehoff's hand and nearly pulled him off the bench, Tasslehoff waving goodbye as he was dragged along behind the knight. Sighing in relief, Chelsea looked over to see a faint smile on the mage's face from under his hood, the golden eyes open and sparkling.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Lady Chelsea. You managed to get rid of that oaf and the kender at the same time. Impressive."

"I do what I have to do."

Chelsea slid down the bench and leaned against one of the trees that was shading the bench, the table pushed right against the trunk. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled, opening them to see Raistlin slide his hood off his head. His white hair was very bright in the sunlight that filtered through the tree branches and his golden skin attracted attention from several people walking by. She ignored his gaze for a few moments and then became uncomfortable, wishing Raistlin would look away.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Chelsea asked, wondering if she could pull a trick on the mage like she had with the knight and deciding against it. Raistlin dug into one of his robe pockets and pulled something out, placing it on the table in front of her.

Chelsea kept her gasp to herself as the pink quartz made it's appearance, Raistlin looking away at last as she picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

"You bought this?"

"Yes."

"For who?"

Raistlin seemed to be on the edge of making a caustic remark, but decided instead to stay silent, knowing the answer as well as she did.

"I don't know what to say..."

The tender moment was broken as a teenage boy ran up and tried to shake Raistlin's hand, talking so fast he was tripping over his tongue.

"You're one of the best impersonators I've ever seen, sir! You really look like Raistlin Majere from the Dragonlance Saga! The robes, the skin, the hair! It's amazing! Where did you get your costume?"

Chelsea held back a laugh as Raistlin looked confused, then angry, and then smiled. He took several coins out of his pocket and made them dance across his fingers, finally making them disappear. Beckoning to the boy to lean closer, Raistlin pulled a coin from behind his ear, and then gave it to him. The boy shook his head no and Raistlin smiled slightly, making the coin burst into flame for a brief moment before making it disappear back into a pocket of his robes. The boy gasped and Raistlin nodded his head.

"This is no mere costume and I'm not an impersonator. I am the real Majere."

The boy nodded and stumbled over his feet, running away in fear and astonishment, hardly believing what he had just seen. Chelsea rubbed the pink quartz as Raistlin pulled his hood back up, hiding his hair and skin, the shadows light enough for Chelsea to see his face.

"I better keep this on," Raistlin said, liking the attention as much as he discouraged it. "Would you like to learn that trick?"

"Were you nervous?" Chelsea asked, ignoring the question, "Performing for that boy?"

"No, I was wondering why more people didn't recognize me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There we go! A longer chapter, but a goodie, I think! I'll update sooner than I did before! Thanks so much for reading and be sure to tell me what you think!_


	18. So Much For A Quiet Night

_Bonjour, readers! I'm ba-ack! I really had no time or energy to work on something like Kender In The Closet, so I put this chapter off for WAY too long, I think! Thank you for all the beautiful and fun reviews and comments!_

_Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!!! _

* * *

So Much For A Quiet Night

The wooden bleachers were warped from many summers and the deep green paint was chipping, but the companions and their hosts sat comfortably in the stands, waiting for the rodeo to begin. The sun was going down ever so slowly behind the carnival rides and it would be dark soon, marking the end of the day at the fair.

Caramon had finished his work at Dary Daves, satisfied with all the free food and attention, Tika thrilled the job was over with. She held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as Caramon smiled, pleased with himself. Chelsea sat between Sturm and Raistlin, sighing as Strum fought for her attention.

"My lady, would you like-"

"No, Sturm. Thank you, though."

"My lady, if I could-"

"No, Sturm. Thank you, though."

"My lady-"

"Sturm! Stop, please! Thank you, though!"

Raistlin smirked beneath his hood as Chelsea began to snap back at the knight, who was persistent at letting Chelsea know he was there if she needed anything at all. Half contemplating sending him on another task just to get him out of the way, she didn't, figuring that was too cruel. If he couldn't find her when he got back, Chelsea didn't know what he would do. It was going to be a large crowd, judging by all the people pouring into the stands. If Tasslehoff did something embarrassing or ruined their cover, that would be the end of the kender.

Cheering for Tasslehoff were Alicia and Jessica, sitting with the rest of the companions, sharing a bag of cotton candy with Tanis. Alicia's new purse sat in her lap, holding her now empty wallet. She updated the group on the time every other minute, counting down to when the rodeo would begin, Jessica rolling her eyes every time Alicia announced the time. The only ones who were not with their friends in the stands were Kim and Dalamar, who had gone down to wait with Tasslehoff until the mutton busting began. Kim stood with the other mothers, who were cooing over Tasslehoff's antics.

"What an energetic little boy!" they exclaimed. "But what long hair? Why don't you ever cut it? Does he dress himself? That must explain all the mismatching colors."

Kim let them ramble on and tried to imagine she really was a mother. She abandoned that notion quickly after she saw Tasslehoff persuade other boys to help climb the fence to get a better look at the bulls. Dalamar ran to the rescue, hauling Tasslehoff off the fence and persuading the other boys to get down. The other mothers looked enviously at Dalamar and Kim found herself near laughter as one woman asked about her 'husband.'

"Where on earth did you find him, dear?" she nosy woman asked, waving her manicured hands around. "He's simply every woman's dream! Good with children, handsome, and he must-"

"I didn't find him anywhere around here," Kim answered, cutting the woman off. "More like he found me. And we're not married."

"Oh," the woman said, her face falling. "So the little boy isn't his?"

"I never said that."

"Oh," repeated the woman, walking off after giving one last fake smile to Kim, who wanted to kick the woman in the rear. Dalamar, dragging Tasslehoff behind him, walked to Kim and stood at her side.

"When will the kender be riding the livestock?"

"In about fifteen minutes. It's not a very long rodeo. Chelsea said she has been to a lot of rodeos before and this might be one of the smallest she's ever seen."

"Where is the lady and the rest of the-"

"They should be in the bleachers. Just wait for Chelsea's screams of 'Run Home!' during the barrel racing," Kim giggled. "Apparently, first prize in the mutton busting is cash, so if he can cling to the sheep long enough, we might earn something."

"Is this like gambling or the rigged games?"

"Nope. It's just fun."

* * *

After Chelsea's screaming for the cowgirl to get around the barrel and get to the end of the race, the announcer started the mutton busting. Child after child fell off the sheep that raced around the arena, some of them crying, some begging to go again. The companions waited nervously as Tasslehoff was lifted onto the sheep by one of the rodeo helpers and the sheep was let loose. The big ram kicked and bleated and did his best to wipe Tasslehoff off on a fence or in the dirt, but the kender clung to the wool, laughing.

Eventually, Tasslehoff fell off, but not before breaking the record and winning the first place prize. The kender accepted the twenty dollar bill from the rodeo clown, promptly placing the cash in one of his pouches, probably never to be seen again. Kim and Dalamar took Tasslehoff back to the stands and, until the end of the rodeo, everyone sat together in peace and quiet, enjoying the show and each other's company. The rodeo ended with the bull riding, Tika smashing Caramon's new wish of riding a bull, even Sturm getting into the excitement.

As the rodeo ended and everyone left the stands, the companions and their hosts gathered and discussed what to do next.

"I'm exhausted," Jessica said, "And I want to go home. We've been here all day."

"I'm broke," Alicia added, "So I wanna get out of here. Luckily I saved some of my cash and left it at home. Hey, Tas, you wouldn't happen to know where that cash prize went, would you?"

"There's a dance, though!" Kim said, grabbing Dalamar's arm. "I want to dance and stay out a little longer."

"I wouldn't mind staying," Chelsea mentioned, shrugging. "I know I won't have anyone to dance with, but-"

"I shall dance, my lady," Sturm said chivalrously, bowing before her.

"Why don't I ever think before I speak?" Chelsea lamented, sighing.

"Well, Alicia and I can take whoever wants to go home and Chelsea and Kim can stay with whoever wants to hang out a little longer," Jess suggested. "I know I'm not going to a dance. It's probably some barn dance or something."

"Actually, it's a rock band, one of the best in the area," Chelsea corrected. "I've heard them before and they're really good. And you know me, the music critic that I am."

"All who want to go home, raise their hands!" Alicia said, raising her hand. Nealy everyone of the companions kept their hand down, Flint raising Tasslehoff's for him. Even Raistlin kept his hand down, unwilling to leave when there was still so much to experience and learn about this world.

"Okay, I'm taking Chelsea's car home with whoever wants to go and Jess can take a few people in GEOrge, too," Alicia dictated, asking for the keys from Chelsea.

"You're taking my car?"

"Yeah, so you can take The Bus. You'll have the most people, anyway, staying here."

"But, I've never driven The Bus before and I like my car!"

"Come on, Chels. It'll be okay."

Chelsea reluctantly handed over the keys and accepted the keys to Alicia's vehicle nervously. Kim jumped as she heard the band start up and began to pull on Dalamar's arm, who obliged and let Kim lead him away.

"We meet back here at ten o' clock!" Chelsea called after her, "And no later!"

"Caramon, let's go dance," Tika said, watching as Tanis and Laurana followed Kim and Dalamar. As the couples ran off, Chelsea sighed as Raistlin and Sturm stayed by her side as she hugged Alicia and Jessica goodbye.

"What time should we expect you home?" Jessica asked as Alicia herded the kender and dwarf into the car.

"I said we would meet back here by ten, so we're probably going to get out of here at midnight, when the fair closes."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Keep the kender out of trouble at home!"

"Doubt it!"

* * *

Everyone danced the night away at the fairgrounds, many of the companions deciding they didn't necessarily like rock music. Kim and Dalamar had slow danced even the fast songs, Dalamar unwilling to do anything more than that, Dalamar allowing Tanis to whisk her away for a fast dance or two. Tika and Caramon were enjoying themselves the most and even caught the free tee shirts the band was throwing from the stage. Chelsea danced once with Tanis and twice with Sturm, the knight smiling so wide she thought his teeth would crack.

"Oh, I'm tired," Chelsea said, leaving the dance area and standing next to Raistlin. The archmage was leaning on his staff and watching the dancers, eyes glowing gold in the lights from the stage. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine," Raistlin replied bitterly. "I've been ignored all night, left to wallow in the filth of the crowd while everyone embarrasses themselves and forced to withstand terrible music.

"If you didn't want to be here, why did you stay?" Chelsea asked, frustrated with the attitude the mage had. "You could have gone home."

"I did not want to leave you alone with the knight."  
"He wouldn't hurt me."

"I know. I still do not want you near him."

They stood there for several seconds, both mulling things over in their mind. Looking up at the large clock, there was still ten minutes left until ten o' clock and Chelsea had an idea.

"Raistlin, would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me? Just one more thing before we go home?"

The mage, after thinking for several seconds, quietly nodded and the two walked away together, leaving the music and dancing behind.

* * *

As Chelsea had guessed, they didn't get home until midnight. Stumbling through the door, Tika and Caramon collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, nearly stepping on Goldmoon and Riverwind. The plainsmen had not stayed at the fair, finding the atmosphere a bit too frivolous for them. Kim and Dalamar went to their separate beds, a quick kiss goodnight on the cheek before Dalamar woke the kender. Flint, in a half stupor, dragged Tasslehoff back to his blanket before the kender could get too far and wake the rest of the house. Sturm escorted Chelsea downstairs after she wished Raistlin a goodnight, the mage saying nothing, only looking at her with those golden eyes.

Chelsea made it into her bedroom and made Sturm stay outside, telling him thanks for a good time and a goodnight. Turning on the lights, Alicia and Kim groaned and moaned about the interruption in their sleep as Chelsea found her pajamas, Jessica never waking up. Turning the lights back off and getting dressed, Alicia fell asleep once more.

"Did you have a good time?" Kim asked, sitting up and making room in the nest of pillows and blankets for Chelsea to crawl into.

"It wasn't bad. Besides the fact I couldn't get Alicia's Bus started and we sat there for ten minutes. Then, Raistlin nearly set a curse on Sturm because Sturm wouldn't quit asking where Raistlin and I had disappeared to. And-"

"You and the mage ran off?"

"We rode on the ferris wheel once. We didn't even say anything to one another. It was a little embarrassing, if you ask me."

"But, still," Kim said with a smile, "You had some time together alone. How sweet."

"Whatever, Kim. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I rode a sheep," came a voice in the dark, a sweet, innocent voice that whispered rather loudly.

The girls screamed, scaring Tasslehoff almost as much as he had scared them.

So much for a quiet night.

* * *

_Hehe... I just love that. I imagine Tas sneaking up to Kim and Chels just as they are about to drift off and say, just for the fun of it, "I rode a sheep." Yes you did, Tasslehoff. Yes you did._

_Thank you for reading and feel free to drop me a review! I love reading them as much as you love reading the story! Happy Thanksgiving, once more!_


	19. Magic And Marching

_Hey, guys! I thought I would update this story because I feel rather sick and something funny would cheer me up. It seems I'm always fighting a cold in the winter and this year is no exception. If Raist knew any spells to help me, I doubt he would tell me... Hehe..._

_So, I'm very happy about all the awesome reviews and comments I've been getting! Thank you all so much! This story is always pretty funny and I try to keep it so. _

_(Oh, and I noticed I switch back and forth from first person to third person a few chapters from the beginning. I sort of meant to do that, almost as a flash back to Chelsea's experiences. I was going to have it as Kimmie's experiences, but it just happened to turn out like it did... whatever.)

* * *

_

Magic And Marching (and a fight)

"We can't take them to a parade, Keira, we just can't!"

"Says who?"

"Says the law of nature! Says quantum physics! Says everything good and pure!"

"What does quantum physics have to do with anything?"

"I- I don't know, but it does! You get my point!"

Chelsea and Keira were standing in her bedroom, fighting. This was not unusual and, although Goldmoon and Riverwind were ready to step in, Alicia and Kim stopped them.

"Just them fight it out," Alicia said, "One of them gets through to the other one in the end and it all works out for the best."

"Working out for the best meaning Chelsea wins," added Kim. "That was mean, sorry..."

Kim apologized out loud to no one in particular and listened above the noise of Chelsea dropping things into her marching bag. They were arguing about what to do about the characters while they were at a parade, marching in the band and colorguard. Keira wanted to take them to the parade to give them another learning experience. Chelsea disagreed.

"Jess, I just don't see how we can manage keeping a track on them while marching at the same time. We have responsibility! We're commanders! We have to be 120 focused on what we are doing and can't be wondering if one of the characters have managed to alert the police!"

"Well, they can't stay home because Alicia and Kim both want to come to the parade. Are you willing to have your house burned down by an insane kender?"

"We can lock him in a room somewhere!" Chelsea said, exasperated as she dug around for her marching shoes. Tasslehoff wandered into the room and picked up the shoes Chelsea had been looking for under a pile of clothes, sniffing them and making a face.

"We both know that won't work," Keira said, rolling her eyes. "I tried locking him up last night. Didn't work."

"That was uncomfortable," said the kender, making Chelsea jump. "I really didn't like being locked up. Of course, it was only for a minute or two because I have my lock picking tools, but it was still uncomfortable."

"Can I have those, please?" Chelsea asked, taking the shoes from the kender before he could answer and putting them in the duffel bag. "Tasslehoff, could you promise me you won't break out of the room we're going to lock you in?"

"I promise to break out of the room you lock me in."

"No, Tas, you promise NOT to break out of the room."

"I promise to break out of the room you lock me in."

"Tas..." Chelsea whined, taking off her earrings and putting them on the dresser. Keira smirked and patted the kender on the head.

"You would like to see a parade, huh, wouldn't you?" she asked, earning a glare from Chelsea.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's when you line up on the sidewalk with a plastic bag and you get to collect candy and see floats and pretty girls in dresses. The fire trucks start the parade and you can hear the sirens all the way from where we stage. Then, after the firetrucks go by, it's our turn to march down the street," Keira said, her voice becoming dreamy, "We stand at attention, strong and proud-"

"-and I blow the whistle," Chelsea added, looking off into space. "I blow the whistle and raise my arms and lead the band in a song of triumph and the colorguard spins and twirls and the honor guard falls out of step and the drumline messes up the cadence..."

Chelsea snapped out of her daydream as she listed off the not-so-good things about the band and shrugged her shoulders, Keira patting Tasslehoff again, which was something he didn't really like.

"Anyway, Tas, do you think if we took you, you could behave? You would get candy."

At the sound of candy, Tasslehoff nodded and jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes! I could behave! What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to promise to behave when we go tomorrow morning. We're leaving bright and early, so you have to be ready."

Keira smiled wide as the kender nodded his head so sharply he nearly toppled over.

"Second of all, you have to convince the others to behave, too, so they can come with us!"

"Jessica!"

Chelsea snapped at her friend as she zipped the bag and laid her jacket over it. Keira turned and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Chelsea sighed and shook her head.

"I knew this was going to be bad," she said, sighing again. "I give up. They can come to the parade. But Kim and Alicia have to watch them at all times. Not all of them can go, either; the more responsible ones can stay home if they want to. And they cannot, I repeat, cannot 'help' with the band. You're responsible for fourteen girls. I'm responsible for seventy musicians and their quality of sound. I'm not going to break away from the band just to get Tasslehoff out of trouble. It'll be your job."

"That's not fair," Keira complained, "They're your favorite characters! You're the host!"

"You're the one who insists they come along!" Chelsea snarled. "If you don't like it, too bad!"

She stomped out of the room, disappearing for a few moments before coming back with her hands on her hips, addressing Keira.

"This is my room, you're supposed to stomp out in a huff."

* * *

The next morning came without a cloud in the sky, a beautiful sunny day that promised heat later on in the afternoon. Chelsea hoped they would be off the street before the full summer sun beat down upon them; she loved marching, but the sun took more out of you than if it was slightly overcast. Kim and Alicia made breakfast while Chelsea and Keira did their hair and makeup. Keira had kept the makeup for the colorguard fairly simple, but the hair needed more attention than the face, everything swept back into a black bun with a cloth rose. Since Chelsea was a commander, she and the other drum major wore makeup, including glitter and eyeliner. Her uniform was feminine for a drum major, a skirt part of the outfit, and the other drum major agreed that there was a need for a bit of makeup to make everything festive.

"Do you have the purple eyeshadow?" Chelsea asked Keira, trying to attach little jewels with facial glue to the sides of her eyebrows.

"Nope."

"You must, because it's not here."

"Did it ever come to you that you might have lost it?" Keira snapped, venom spewing from her mouth in the form of words. "I. Don't. Have. It! You. Are. A. Dork!"

"You are an idiot," Chelsea muttered, turning around to find Tasslehoff smeared in purple makeup. "Me, too, for not locking the kender out of the bathroom."

"You did lock me out. But I got in anyway," came the answer as Chelsea tried to keep him from swiping the glitter container.

"Figured."

* * *

"Is everyone in the car?" Alicia asked Kim as she sprang out the door with Dalamar at her side, double checking the house was locked behind her.

"Yeah," Kimmie answered. "Goldmoon and Riverwind and Flint are staying home. Raistlin is still coming, even though Caramon warned him it was going to get hot outside. Sturm is coming, of course, and so is Tanis and Laurana and Tika."

"Good. The kender is already duct taped in the back seat," Alicia said, digging the keys out of her purse. "It took me a half a roll, but it's worth it if he can stay put for a half an hour."

"But, doesn't he get sick in the back seat?"

Alicia swore under her breath before shrugging.

"I know it sounds mean, but I need the other half of the roll for the ride home; I can't just let him loose now before we have even left the driveway! He'll have to make good of a plastic bag and I'll just turn the radio up so we can't hear the retching."

* * *

Chelsea and Keira, who had drove to the school to catch the bus to the parade, were not on speaking terms with one another. Chelsea sat next to the other drum major, working on her makeup, while Keira sat alone, listening to her mp3 player. The band director, a young man Chelsea and Keira had come to love as a brother, gave instructions to the girls and asked them why they seemed so preoccupied.

"Oh, it's just that we have friends coming to the parade today and we're afraid they'll misbehave," Chelsea said, Keira giving both of them the cold shoulder for the pure sake of getting her point across: she was angry.

"Oh, well, you'll do great," the director said, the other girls shoving him off the bus with the valid argument that they needed to change. "Just relax and keep your head in the game!"

"I'll try," Chelsea muttered, putting the whistle around her neck and glancing over at her friend, who gave her the cold shoulder once more.

* * *

The parade was long and hot, like nearly every other parade. Chelsea couldn't help but worry as they marched down the streets, waiting to hear the little kender voice reach her ears before Tasslehoff dashed into the street to wrap himself around her leg. That never happened, however, at least not the wrapping-around-the-leg part. She heard Alicia and Kim call out to Keira as the colorguard passed them, Tasslehoff cheering as the girls spun and groaning in disappointment when one of them dropped her flag.

While conducting the band, trying to keep her balance as she marching backwards and arms up as high as she could go, Chelsea heard Sturm calling out her name, pride apparent in his voice. Daring to glance at her friends and the characters as the band marched by, she could see Kim and Dalamar, hand in hand, with Tasslehoff being restrained by Tanis, who gave her a wink. Tika and Laurana cried out, their voices never rising above the music, and Sturm was about to leap from the sidewalk and get to Chelsea, the drum major groaning as she thought he was about to do just that.

In Caramon's shadow sat Raistlin in a folding chair. It was rather odd to see someone such as him, in dark velvet robes with golden eyes peeking out from under the hood, but he didn't seem to be drawing very much attention from other spectators. Once again, he fit in perfectly well with the carnival/parade sort of crowd and everyone assumed he was a person dressed up from one of the parade units. She felt herself grow hot as she let the heat get to her, the heat from the sun mingling with the burning glow of his eyes. She saw him mutter, lips moving and hands twitching, and felt a cool wind sweep over her, her strength returning. Making a mental note to thank him later, Chelsea continued conducting, thankful Sturm had restrained himself from making a fool out of both of them.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Chelsea called out, dragging her duffel bag behind her, still in half her uniform after the awards ceremony was done. The characters and her two friends stopped in their walk to Alicia's vehicle and waited for her to catch up. Sturm ran up to Chelsea and grabbed her bag for her, saying something about carrying her heavy bag for her.

"Look how much candy I got!" Tasslehoff said proudly, holding a plastic bag full to the top with candy. "I'm not going to eat a single bit until I get home."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose it!"

Tasslehoff jumped into the car and Kim handed Alicia a roll of duct tape from where it rested in her purse. Chelsea raised her eyebrows as Tasslehoff willingly raised his arms and let Alicia duct tape him in, the kender asking if there was an extra bag around.

"Tas knows he gets carsick now," Kibby answered, "He wants to keep the candy inside after he eats it. If he has nothing in his stomach, there is nothing in the bag when we get home, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but why did you have the duct tape in your purse?"

"Extra incentive to keep him good during the parade!" Kim added, gesturing for Sturm to put Chelsea's bag in the cargo area. "Raistlin kept him pretty occupied by magically taking candy out of Tasslehoff's bag and putting it on the sidewalk. If Tasslehoff wanted the candy, he would have to go get it. It kept him busy, at least!"

"Thanks for cheering when we went by," Chelsea said, giving her friend a hug. "It meant a lot."

"No problem," Kim said, waving her hands around. "I wish I was out there with you guys. I miss colorguard. How did Keira do with her slightly melted colorguard pole?"

"I didn't ask. She looked like a fool out there, though," Chelsea added bitterly. "When I asked her if she was going to ride home with you guys or if I should take the car home, she just shrugged me off. She's still mad about last night... and this morning. I don't know why."

"Come on, be nice," Alicia said, threatening her friend with duct tape as she shut the back doors and climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's get in the truck and let's go!"

* * *

Chelsea found herself in the cargo area along with Kim, Dalamar, and Laurana on the ride home. She leaned against her bag, trying to battle sleep as the sky grew dark on the way down the highway back home. Alicia had the radio off and everyone was nearly asleep except Alicia and Tika, who were talking together as Alicia drove, Tika in the passenger's seat. Sturm, Tanis, and the duct taped Tasslehoff were napping in the seat behind the driver. Caramon and Raistlin sat in the seat in front of the cargo area, Caramon stretched out while Raist leaned against the window. Chelsea rested her head on the same window, a seat separating her from the wizard.

"Thank you for helping me out today," she whispered, half hoping he was asleep so he couldn't answer. "It meant a lot."

"Do not linger on it," came the harsh mummer back. "I saw you needed help and I lent assistance. It was nothing personal."

"Thank you anyway," Chelsea said, shifting her weight so Kim's foot, twitching in her sleep as she leaned against Dalamar, wouldn't kick her legs. "I'm glad you came."

"There is much you need to explain to me about the concept of marching bands; I do not understand why you put yourself through such physical stress."

"I know it's going to sound stupid, but it's a little like the magic you use. It saps your strength and sometimes you hate it, but it's still something you need to work on and use and enjoy. It's an intoxication."

"Intoxication," echoed Raistlin. "I agree with that."

* * *

When the characters got to bed (all except Tasslehoff) and Kim and Chelsea crept downstairs as not to disturb anyone, they found Keira laying on the bed in Chelsea's room, fast asleep.

"She must have gotten home before us," Chelsea said obviously, peeling off her sticky parade clothes and putting her uniform away until the next parade. "I wonder if she's still mad."

"We'll find out in the morning. Where is Alicia? She was with us until we went downstairs."

"We'll find out in the morning," mumbled Chelsea, curling up into her blankets on the floor, dreaming of magic and marching.

* * *

_Thanks, everyone, for reading and I hope to get a few reviews! Happy Holidays!_


	20. The Sudden Goodbyes

_I want to thank everyone who has supported this story: chaos Angel of Change, Cheesey Goodness, ChibiConfettiQueen, DragonsHope, Hwoarangsguardie, Koji Shindou, NaginiFay, Orochigin, Raxephon, Sakura Sama 101 (especially for being such a kind, funny person to talk personally with and for her spin off: Ninjas In A Nook), Shandathe, SilverAnaya, Soulflame917, Vornpeace and chaosxShion. You were there, reading, when I thought I wasn't going to get a single hit. Thanks! (And to all you I missed, I thank you for taking your time to review and say what you had to say; I love honesty, even if it's not what I wanted to hear...)_

_This story has come to it's end. I wasn't going to end it so abruptly, but after finding out this story was posted, along with MANY others from this website, on a LiveJournal community specializing in the bashing of Mary Sue Dragonlance Fics, I was shocked. After visiting this community (thank you, Kibby, for keeping up the search!), and reading the lengthy, cruel review, I was amused. There are people who take these things way too seriously and, after a lengthy period of time to think about this, I decided to end the story. It has been an enjoyable experience (except the community bashing, which was amusing after I read it a few times) and I just wanted to let everyone know that you should go check it out because the dude who runs it must have way too much time on his hands and I'm sure he'll appreciate it. You might just find your story there. (I never considered Kender In The Closet a Mary Sue, but different people have different definitions of what a Mary Sue is.) I'm not angry. I'm not upset. I'm just stating it bluntly because I really don't know any other way to say it. _

**_From chapter one, I knew this story was going to be dedicated to my friend, ChibbiConfettiQueen. Kibby, this story is for you for all the times you've ever been there for me. You loved this story and it's yours! I only hope you don't kill me for making you fall in love with Dalamar. Here's to plot bunnies, sleepovers, and friendship! (hugs)_**

_I present you with the follow up to Elves In The Shower and Pirates In The Pantry: Kender In The Closet_

_Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

**The Sudden Goodbyes**

Time passed on, day after day bringing new experiences for the girls and their guests. After the night of the parade, life seemed to slow down, mostly because the companions had finally made themselves at home. Chaos was lessened as everyone worked out a schedule for each day, including who cooked, cleaned, and babysat the kender. Finally, on a sunny, bright summer day, the two weeks of the girl's vacation were almost up and the companions thought they had found a way home.

"The way it works out," Tanis said as everyone sat in the living room over dinner, either stuffed on the furniture or sitting on the floor, "is that we all appeared at a certain time in a certain place. If we're all in the same place we appeared when our hosts found us, one by one we'll go back."

"Why didn't we figure this out sooner?" grumbled the dwarf, who was throughly sick of having nothing to drink besides soda and juice, Chelsea adamant that they keep alcohol out of the house.

"It is just a theory," Dalamar said, sitting next to Kim, who was draped lazily over the couch. "Shalafi and I came to the conclusion this might work after we reviewed the-"

Flint snorted. "I don't want to know how it works, I was just wondering why it took so long! Weren't the wizards supposed to be figuring this out all along?"

"With all the excitement and entertainment we've had lately," Goldmoon said, laying a calming hand on Flint's shoulder, "I'm pleased it's only taken them this long to find a way back home."

"How do we know this will work?" Alicia asked, tapping her spoon on her empty dinner plate. "I mean, you haven't tried it, have you?"

"No, we haven't tried it and it's just a theory, but it is the most likely solution to our, um, problem," Dalamar answered, the elf nodding his head. He was strangely talkative and, since the blue sunburn had worn off, he was looking paler than ever.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I've gotta go home," Keira said, shrugging. "I hate to leave you, Chelsea, if you still have everyone here, but I have to. My family will be back."

"I have to leave tomorrow, too," Alicia said, scratching the top of her dog's head as Oz licked the dinner plate in front of her on the floor. "Same thing: my parents will be back."

"What about you, Kim?" Chelsea asked, looking slightly forlorn. "Do you have to go tomorrow, too?"

"Sometime tomorrow, I'm not sure when. I bet I could stay longer, but I feel like I've been a nuisance," she replied, half laughing. Dalamar put a hand on hers and, to everyone's surprise, she pulled her hand away.

"Well, I guess this is our last night together," Chelsea said, "My parents will be home the day after tomorrow. It'll give me enough time to clean and make it look like we never lived with anyone else the entire vacation."

"This is our last meal together, if the plan works out," Sturm said, bowing his head.

Things were silent and solemn until Tasslehoff, trying to show off as he balanced everyone's glasses on top of one another on his head, fell off the table that doubled as Sturm's bed. The sound of shattering glass snapped everyone out of their thoughts and, as the girls went to clean up the mess, the companions sat together and tried to think of a way to thank their hosts.

* * *

After dinner, Chelsea realized that the plate she had left out for Raistlin had grown cold and was untouched. The wizard hadn't appeared for dinner, which wasn't unusual, but considering he knew this could be everyone's last night together, she was just a bit surprised. Hadn't he changed, even a little bit? Then again, he was a mage and change was ordinary. How could such a thing as time travel disrupt his usual sulkiness? Well, he'll find out soon enough as his own series continued, Chelsea though, smirking as she grabbed his plate and headed to her sister's room.

Upon entering, she found Caramon playing with the bunny, laughing as the fuzzy animal tried to bite his fingers and he pet it gently. Raistlin, sitting on the mattress Caramon had dragged off the bed and onto the floor, was studying his spell books. Of course. What else would he be doing? Trying to suppress her aggravation, she said, "Raistlin, you didn't come out to eat."

"I do not need food," the wizard snapped, not looking up. "Not when I am so close to finding a way off this wretched world."

Caramon sat up and carefully put the bunny back in it's cage, leaving the room after giving Chelsea a glance that said "Raist-Is-Cranky." Chelsea shrugged and made to follow Caramon out of the room, but Raistlin looked up and snapped at her to wait.

Smiling in her victory after almost giving up the battle of getting him to talk to her, Chelsea paused, holding her breath. What was he going to say? Surely he must also be upset even in the slightest bit that he would be leaving, never to return. Probably never, at least.

"Yes?" she asked carefully after it seemed like the mage had forgotten she was even in the room.

"Make sure everyone is ready to depart tomorrow morning, at the earliest hour. I will not have my experiment botched because my apprentice is occupied with his wench. And make certain you're not in the same room as anyone who is departing because you might go back with them and I can not have that."

Chelsea stood there, angry. Dropping the plate of food before him, watching as broccoli went everywhere, she snapped, "You make sure of it yourself! You've been nothing but a pain! I've done everything I could for you and you're still calling my friends names and being difficult and- agh! I don't even care anymore! I hope you get back as soon as possible so I never have to even remember you were here!"

As his host stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, Raistlin batted the spilled food away from his spell books and grimaced. Human women were so out of control. While the bunny struggled to reach a bit of celery only inches away from his cage, Raistlin shut his spell books. What was the point of studying when your work area smelled like a garden? Magiking the celery to where the eager bunny could reach it, the wizard listened to the frantic crunch as the last of the celery was devoured. Caramon had mentioned to him that he hoped the bunny wouldn't be lonely without him after the warrior left. Raistlin had sneered at this; the creature would probably be thrilled to be rid of the obnoxious man. But, come to think of it, could a rabbit get lonely? Could a rabbit be sad? As long as there were other things for the rabbit to do, nothing bad would happen. Would the rabbit even remember Caramon had been there?

Unlike the rabbit, though, the girl that had just stormed out wouldn't forget he had been there, Raistlin thought. Like Chelsea had said, she would be glad to get rid of him. But, did she mean it? Sighing, angry with himself that he was thinking such nonsense, Raistlin sat back and fell asleep. If his plan worked, he would need rest. And lots of it.

* * *

That night was a quiet one, stretching into the early morning. Alicia suggested that Kim, Keira, and Chelsea join in on another night of caffeine and sugar, which Kim and Chelsea promptly said no to. Kim and Dalamar sat in Chelsea's room, talking in hushed voices, Alicia trying to listen in with Tasslehoff on what it was exactly they were talking about. Raistlin was cooped up in his usual place, alone and asleep, and Tika, Laurana, and Goldmoon sat in the basement with Keira, laughing up a storm. Chelsea found herself at the kitchen table with the men, including Flint, Tanis, and Sturm. Riverwind grimaced as he took polite sips of his coffee and Chelsea kept avoiding both Caramon's and Sturm's glances. Caramon obviously wanted to talk about Raistlin and Sturm obviously wanted to say a private goodbye before he left the next morning. She didn't want to talk with either of them.

She had gotten almost fed up with everyone. Chelsea wanted them to go home and she had realized it just a few hours ago. Two weeks of mass chaos is enough. More than enough, in fact. She had bigger things to worry about now than where Tasslehoff was because, as Chelsea had learned, things Tasslehoff did could often be reversed by a bit of hard work and a trip to the store. Now, if this plan to send them home didn't work, what was she going to say when her family came home the day after tomorrow? "Hi, guys! Meet my storybook friends! They just suddenly arrived and I let them stay until they found a way home!" That wasn't working for her at all.

"I think it's time we got some sleep," Tanis said, taking one look at Chelsea's tired face and realizing it was very late at night. Taking a look at the clock as she dumped the cups of tea and coffee into the sink, Chelsea realized it was morning. Almost five in the morning, actually. Almost the time nearly two weeks ago when Alicia had woken up to find Tasslehoff in the closet!

"Oh, dear, oh, my-" Chelsea muttered, running downstairs to where Keira was talking up a storm with Tika. "Jess! It's almost morning!"

"Time just flew by, huh?" Keira said, shrugging. "I'm not tired. Is the sun up, yet?"

"No! Remember the plan? Everyone has to go back where we found them so they can go home?"

Chelsea stood in front of her friend like she was prepared to bowl her over, a wild gleam in her eyes. Keira blinked rapidly and remembered, jumping off the couch and shaking Laurana awake as Tika and Goldmoon gathered their things. Chelsea ran through the house, picking up anything that looked remotely Krynn-ish and putting it in a plastic bag, which she handed to Tanis.

"We've got to go!" Caramon exclaimed, rousing everyone who had fallen asleep and adding to the sudden burst of chaos. Chelsea shook her head. Had they really been so involved in saying goodbye that they had forgotten what time it was? They had talked long into the night, past any normal time where anyone would have noticed something was wrong. Well, sleeplessness HAD become the norm after the character's arrival.

The four girls escorted the characters to where they had first appeared, each of them giving a hug and a fond farewell to those they were particularly close to. As Raistlin had said, the girls make sure they were not present in a room where the characters disappeared. As the sun rose and the house was silent, the four friends sat together quietly, lost in their own thoughts.

"You know," Alicia said after a little while, "I was getting really used to having a ton of people in my vehicle. I'm going to miss Tanis organizing everything and helping us out. And laughing. Before I had to leave him, Tasslehoff gave me a big hug and said thank you."

"He said that?" Keira asked, astounded, Alicia nodding her head. "Before I had to leave Goldmoon, she said she was sorry my colorguard pole got burned. She said she had wanted to talk more often than we did, even though we seemed so... opposite of one another. I realize it was really fun getting sunburned together. I never thought that's what I would remember and miss the most: sunburn with Goldmoon. But, how about you, Kim? What did you do, saying goodbye?"

"I was with Dalamar, of course."

"And?"

"We 'broke up.'"

Everyone gasped and Alicia patted Kim on the shoulder. Kim shrugged it off and smiled.

"You know how long distance relationships don't work out? Well, relationships where the other person belongs to another world entirely doesn't work out, even. That's a very long distance relationship. We didn't want that."

"But you two were so tight!"

"I know."

As the sun rose higher and the bars of light streamed in through the windows, everything took on a golden hue. Chelsea sighed and Kim looked over at her.

"Who did you say a special goodbye to, Chels?"

"Sturm insisted on bowing over my hand one last time before I put him back in the cupboard," she said. "I gave him my necklace and the bag of things the companions had almost left behind."

"What necklace?" Alicia asked, reaching up to her throat where her leaf was from when Legolas had left so many years ago.

"It was silver with a little butterfly on it," Chelsea said. "It's a pity he has to die in the books. Maybe my necklace will go along with the elven princess he'll meet. She gives him a necklace, too."

"I didn't know the poor guy died," Keira said, running her fingers along the edge of her colorguard pole. "I would have talked with him a lot more."

"It's best he didn't know," Chelsea said, sighing. "Part of the reason I didn't want to even be around him sometimes was because I was afraid I was going to say something. He'll get a hint or two in the books before he dies, but he won't exactly know what's coming."

"I thought you were just being mean," Alicia said bluntly, Chelsea forgiving Alicia for the moment.

"What about the wizard?" Kim asked, "I thought he was going to say goodbye for sure."

"He did," Chelsea said, Kim jumping.

"Oh, tell me!" she said, bouncy and excited.

"I don't think I'll tell," Chelsea answered, giving Kim a hug. "Let's just say we both lost someone close to us today, even though Raistlin would have incinerated me in an instant if he had the chance."

"Look," Alicia said, digging under the couch and pulling out a small cloth bag. "It must have fell behind the cushions and gotten wedged under here."

Opening it in the middle of the circle the girls had made on the floor, they found a feather, a ring, several rocks, and an odd looking spoon. Chelsea, realizing what this meant, sighed.

"Tasslehoff is going to miss this bag the most," she said, picking up the spoon. "The Kender Spoon Of Turning."

"Oh, pretty feather!" Kim said, touching it softly with a fingertip.

"Um, Chels, would it be... I mean, we'll never see them again and, well, I really like that ring," Keira babbled. Chelsea smiled and Alicia, taking that as an okay, grabbed the rocks and turned them over in her hands.

"They feel so weird," Alicia said, "I mean, it's like they're magic!"

"They probably are," Keira said, putting on the ring and admiring it.

"I love this feather! It's so soft, I mean, it's just one feather, but it's so weird!"

Kim hugged Chelsea again for the sheer sake of hugging. Chelsea took the spoon and held it in her hands. In fact, the entire time the girls sat there, they held onto their gifts and, by the time the sun was high in the sky, Alicia got up and stretched.

"Well, should we go see if the plan worked?"

"We know it worked," Kim said, "No one is here. They would have all found us by now if they were still, you know, around."

All four of them, however, made their way to the closet where Alicia had first found the kender and, with a gathered breath, Alicia opened the door.

At the bottom of the closet, there was nothing but a few dust balls and the faint scent coming from the candles on the top shelf. Tasslehoff was gone, meaning everyone else was gone, just as they had hoped.

"Well, guys, I guess that's the end of our little adventure," Keira said as the girls went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I guess so," Kim said, putting the feather in her pocket.

"I hope I won't forget about them!" Alicia said, dragging out the cereal as Keira got the milk out of the fridge.

"We won't, Alicia," Chelsea said with a grin as she remembered Raistlin's kind words at their final farewell, "We won't.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, leaving me reivews, and being such nice people! Happy Reading!!!!_


End file.
